Vampire Bella
by Privatee
Summary: What would have happened if Edward attacked Bella on her first day of school during biology?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own the characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Edward's POV**

As I sat in lunch distracted by thoughts of Alice's and Jasper's relationship I turned in response to the sound of my name being called, though it was actually being thought, just to meet a pair of chocolate brown eyes in a pale heart-shaped face staring right back into my coal black ones.

I knew that face well, it had been on the thoughts of nearly every human in the school today, it was the face of the new student Isabella Swan. Bella. She corrected everyone who used her whole name. Chief Swan's daughter.

Soon after she looked away I recognize the voice that had thought of my name. It was none other than Jessica Stanley. She had been quite annoying back when she had been constantly having fantasies about me and her together. Just the thought of it made me sick.

I told Emmett about Jessica giving Bella all the gossip there was on the Cullen clan. He laughed quietly.

_Hopefully it's nothing bad and she's making it interesting._

"She's not being very original," I replied loud enough just for him to hear me.

_What does she think so far? Is she disappointed?_

I tried listening for her thoughts but it was as if there was no one in the seat next to Jessica. I quickly looked to see if she had left, but no she was still in the same seat, she hadn't moved and inch. At that same moment the bell rang and my family and I picked up our trays, threw them away and went to class.

As always I was the first one to get to class. I sat down patiently waiting for the class to begin. Students were quickly walking in the class and taking their seats.

I looked up to see Angela walking to her seat and saw Bella glanced over to where I was as she walked in front of me to get her paper signed. At that same moment I was caught of guard by the most beautiful scent making the venom pool in my mouth.

It was hers. It was Bella's scent.

It was mouth watering, delicious, no there were no words for it.

Feeling my body tense up just thinking about how good she smelled the one thought that could ruin everything for me and my family came to my head.

I wanted to simply drink her blood until she was completely drained.

She swiftly sat down next to me, since it was the only open seat left. Perfect for my plan I thought.

NO! I yelled to myself. I could not do that. I couldn't destroy everything Carlisle had built for me, for my brothers and sisters by killing a one ordinary human. I stopped breathing, my body still tense. At that moment I think she noticed that how tense I was, and I was a little frightened that she was catching up on my plan.

She looked at me and noticed I was glaring at her, as if she knew what she had done to make me feel this way. I saw the blood rise to her cheeks as she quickly flipped her hair over her shoulder to make a dark curtain between us.

Sadly, I made the mistake of inhaling her deep luscious scent. Taking in once again her beautiful scent, and without even thinking about it, I got out of my seat, locked the door and attacked everyone in the classroom, splatters of blood hitting every wall. I think that was the worst part about it, the smell of the blood made me even more crazier to get to hers.

I had left her for last.

Once I was done getting rid of any witnesses, I then turned to look at Bella who was frozen in place staring at me with fear, because of what she had just seen me do.

Her eyes wide, frozen in shock, and finally having my chance to drain her dry, I leaned down as if I was going to kiss her, and swiftly changed my course down to her neck and bit her.

I drank her blood almost draining her, but something caused me to stop. It wasn't the fact that I became concerned with what I had just done; it was more like something telling me not to kill her, that I had to keep her alive, I had to keep her with me. She was different, unlike the rest, and I knew I couldn't just drain her as if she was nothing. She made me feel different; and I don't think I ever remember any human or vampire making me feel the way Isabella swan made me feel.

I knew the venom had spread quickly and she wasn't able to move. The pain for her was too intense. I was ashamed of myself, I let myself go. I shouldn't have bitten her. Carefully Placing Bella down by the wall, I began to quickly build up enough evidence to make it seem as if the mixture between some chemicals had caused an explosion and set everything on fire. I knew it probably wouldn't work, but I did it anyway.

Before I left, I carefully made my way to the door and unlocked it. I effortlessly picked up Bella and jumped through a window. I was pretty sure Alice had already seen this and knew it was too late to save Bella. Running to my car with Bella in my arms I heard the fire alarms go off and soon the whole student body was outside screaming as they saw the flames and smoke.

I'm sure Alice told the others what she had seen, because Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were quickly following her to get into the back of the Volvo. I placed Bella gently in front next to me, and soon enough I was speeding away. Past the many houses Bella would sadly never see again.

As I drove I glanced at Bella occasionally to make sure she wasn't in too much pain. I was selfish taking Bella's mortality, but I couldn't kill her. That beautiful face, her luscious scent, it wasn't just those things that made me feel differently for her. It was much more that that, and I just couldn't figure it out.

"Dammit, Edward this is going to get us in so much trouble" Emmett thought, as Jasper tried to calm him and Rose down. Rosalie just glared at me; I could tell she was pissed off since there were many profanities going through her head. Apperantely Jasper's attempts to calm her weren't working. She was also mad cause of the trouble this would bring, but she knew something like this was going to happen someday to one of us, though she wasn't expecting it come from me. Jasper was worried about what would happen once the transformation was complete. Then as I went on to listening to Alice's thoughts, I saw it, I knew the reason why I had kept Bella alive, why I had let the venom spread through her body; instead of draining her. I finally knew, and it was amazing. Isabella Swan was the mate my family had been longing for me to find. She was my love, my life…. Isabella Swan would be my soul mate.

**Bella's POV**

My first day in Forks high was pretty good so far. I was sitting down with Jessica, one of the few people who had dared talk to me, and some of her friends. I recognized some of the faces there but I couldn't remember any names so I just decided to look around the cafeteria while Jessica went on about things she thought I should know.

As my eyes wandered around cafeteria I noticed them. Five of the most gorgeous creatures I had ever seen, they looked like they belonged in a movie.

"Jessica, who are they?" I asked, peeking from the corner of my eye, back at the table in the corner of the lunch room.

She looked in the direction I had been staring at before.

"Oh those are the Cullens and the Hale twins," she said a little irritated at the fact I had interrupted whatever she had been saying.

As I stared I suddenly locked eyes with one of them, he had messy reddish brown hair, his skin paler than mine. Quickly looking down at the table I felt the blood rise quickly to my cheeks from the chagrin I felt that I had been caught staring.

Peeking at him from the corner of my eye I asked "Which one is the one with reddish brown hair?"

"That's Edward Cullen, gorgeous isn't he?" I gave her a small nod in agreement and she continued. "Don't waste your time though; apparently the girls here aren't pretty or good enough for him so he doesn't date."

I swiftly glanced back to the table in the corner, as Jessica told me who was who, and I noticed Edward staring at me his expression seemed as if he expected something that wasn't there.

"The short pixie like girl is Alice Cullen; the brawny one is Emmett Cullen. As for the Hale twins the girl is Rosalie and the boy of course is her twin brother Jasper." she said.

Jessica went back to the subject she had been talking about before as I kept glancing over to peek at Edward and his family. Then the bell suddenly rang and I noticed them rapidly get up and gracefully walk away. Once they were out sight I remembered the bell had rung and quickly gathered my stuff.

I walked to Biology with one of my new acquaintances, Angela, when we reached the classroom she quickly went and took her seat in the back and I noticed she already had a partner. As I put my jacket on the coat hanger, I noticed the only open seat was next to none other than Edward Cullen.

The tardy bell rang and I looked away, walking towards the teacher to introduce myself and so that he could sign the slip the lady in the office had given me, once he did I walked towards my seat next to Edward.

When I sat down I noticed him sitting as far as he could from me, almost on the edge of his seat, his face averting as if he smelled something bad, his hands clenched making his knuckles extremely white and what surprised me the most was that his eyes were pitch black.

Looking away and flipping my hair over my right shoulder to make a dark curtain between us I felt my cheeks burn, wondering what I had done for him to react like that if he didn't even know me.

Then it all happened in a blur, Edward had been sitting next to me one second and the next I saw him murder the entire class leaving me for last.

When he was done I stared at him in shock my eyes wide with fear as he stood there just staring at me, as if I was something to eat.

I blinked and that same instant Edward was in front of me his cold white hand cradling my face.

He suddenly leaned in as if he were going to kiss me but quickly changed his course and bit my neck.

It felt as if there was a fire inside my body as he stood there drinking my blood. I started to feel light headed and then just before the fire became worst he stopped and looked my right in the eyes.

Edward gently put me down and placed me near the wall by the window. The fire felt worst and I couldn't help but lay there, because no matter how hard I tried to scream and call for help my mouth stayed shut.

My body burned on the inside and my vision was extremely blurry, so I couldn't tell what he was doing. The next thing I saw was something that looked somewhat like fire and that Edward picked me up to go through what I believe was the window. I was suspecting that a couple of seconds passed and the fire was still there never seeming to disappear and the more I wished for it to be gone the worst it was. By this point I'm pretty sure I was in Edwards's car.

Minutes later I heard the faint sound of car doors opening and then the loud bang of them being shut.

The last thing I remember before completely giving in to the pain was that Edward was carrying me inside a house.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own. The awesome Stephenie Meyer does.**

** Edward's POV**

I carried Bella up to my room and gently placed her on my couch sitting next to her.

_Edward I'm going down to the school they just called to tell us about your death. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett will be going to back too to make it seem as if they never left._

They all left to go back to the school. I had no Idea on what I should do for the time being. She would have her eyes closed for at least three days until she was finally done turning.

I stared at her angelic face. She was beautiful; no wonder half of the male population at school had been staring at her and having those weird fantasies, just remembering some of the thoughts made me feel jealous. It made me feel like I wanted to protect her from everyone and everything.

With there being nothing else for me to do, I began thinking about what she would think of me once she was like me.

Would she in time, come to return the feelings I have already started to have for her? Will she be able to control her thirst like the rest of us? Will Alice's vision come true in the future?

Thinking about all of those things made me even more anxious. I wanted her to open her eyes, to be able to talk to me, to answer all the questions I had for her. I was real curious even though she wouldn't remember much from her human life I hoped she would remember enough to tell me how she had been like when she was little and until she moved here to Forks.

Staring at Bella's face for what seemed like forever and thinking of the many questions I had for her. I didn't realize how late it was until I heard Alice's thoughts.

_Edward your plan worked everyone is devastated with what happened at school, but no one suspects what happened the police actually think it was chemicals that caused it. You better come down here Carlisle is almost home and we're going to have a family meeting._

"I heard about what happened; I came home as soon as possible." He sighed. "Edward you made a big mistake, but I can't blame you if I don't know what caused this, and as long as our secret is still safe we're fine."

"…I want to apologize to all of you I know I made such a big mistake I don't know how I could let my senses control me especially when I haven't gone hunting in over a week." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I can't even explain it that moment she came in the room my mouth instantly filled with venom. I'm always good at controlling my thirst around humans even when I haven't gone hunting, but with her it was so much different I didn't even think about it I just did what came to my mind first and it all happened so fast all I knew was that soon I was in the car and Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were getting in the car." I felt so disappointed. I knew I had disappointed my father.

Carlisle just nodded and said, "When Bella is ready we will talk to her about our lifestyle if she wants to she can sta – " I cut off Carlisle. "She will stay Alice saw it. She will stay with me." I whispered the last part.

"Edward you know Alice's visions aren't always true. Tell me what you will do if she decides she doesn't want to stay? What if she decides not to be with you?"

I winced as he spoke those words. Just thinking about her leaving me even though we hadn't even talked once made me feel pain. It was like as if she was already part of me.

"I don't know, but I'll do whatever it takes so that she stays with me and so that she feels the same way for me as I already do for her. Even if she decides to stay and doesn't want me then I'll try my best to be like a brother for her and make her happy." I replied.

Everyone had already gone back to doing their own thing. Esme was back to cleaning the house, Rosalie and Emmett out in the garage, Jasper and Alice in their room.

"Ok, well I'll let you get back to what you were doing. Oh and Edward what are you going to do now that people think you're dead?" he asked.

I simply shrugged and walked towards the stairs to get to my room. As I went up I listened to some of their thoughts.

Rosalie was still mad but Jasper was doing his best to calm her down, oh how I love his emotion manipulating power, as for Emmett he could never stay mad at me for too long so he was just trying his best to ignore the situation as long as it didn't involve something that would hurt Rose.

Open the door to my room and on the floor sitting down by Bella's head was Alice; she was brushing Bella's hair with her hand. I smiled at that making me feel a little better about what I had done. I was pretty sure they would end up as best friends.

I sat down on the floor by Bella's feet just staring at her face. I didn't have to read her thoughts to know she was in intense pain, not that I could, even as the she was closer to being one of us, but from my own experience. I couldn't stand seeing her this way. It pained me.

I looked away from Bella's face to see Alice looking straight ahead blankly outside the window. There was something definitely bothering her I could always tell, especially since she was always bouncing around with excitement.

I gave my family privacy most of time but I really wanted to know what was bothering her so I decided to peek in her head, "_Why didn't I see it? It's my fault. Maybe if I had been concentrating instead of thinking about my next shopping trip I could have stopped it…_" Alice thought, probably noticing that I was listening, she then turned to face me and gave me a smile. I looked away, unable to look into Alice's warm eyes. I was ashamed of myself, and I don't think I could ever forgive myself for what I have done, but she had to understand it wasn't her fault.

"It wasn't your fault Alice, please grasp that. You're visions are never exact and you usually don't see things that haven't been planned, so please stop blaming yourself. it just makes me feel even more guilty about the fact that I have already ruined the life my family has built here." I told her trying to reassure her it wasn't her fault.

She sighed looking back towards the window, _"I know but I just think that I could have stopped it."_

I Moved over to where Alice was and gave her a hug and said, "I know what I did is wrong, but look on the bright side if everything works out the way you saw it, you get to see you're favorite brother happy with the person he loves, and you get a another shopping buddy" I looked down to smile at her trying to encourage her.

"_How do you know I'm not her favourite brother huh?!" _Emmett thought. I chuckled.

Alice looked up, "what's so funny?" "Well Emmett seems to have a problem with you liking me better as a brother than him." Alice laughed and knowing that he would hear she said, "Don't worry Emmett I love you too."

She abruptly stopped, and stared blankly outside the window just like she did when she had visions. So I decided to once more peek into her mind and see what she was seeing.

"_Where am I" Bella asked confused, I'm pretty sure it was because she could see everything differently and felt the burn in the back of her throat, finally opening her eyes for the first time in three days"_

Alice cheerily got up and started jumping up and down clapping excited about what she had seen.

There was a loud shriek, "OH MI GAWDD! I can't wait until Bella is able to go shopping with me and Rose!"

I began laughing as I pushed her out the door so she could take her excitement to Jasper so he could calm her down.

I don't think that the fact that people thought we were dead should make me happy, but it actually did and I remembered Carlisle's question on what I would do and now I knew. I would spend my time with Bella teaching her how to hunt and asking her the many questions that pondered through my mind. Hopefully she remembered enough from her human life to answer them.

The only that that bothered me was if I would be able to read her mind now that she was one of us_; now that she was a vampire. _


	3. Chapter 3

**We do not own. Stephenie Meyer does :D**

**Bella's POV.**

I woke startled by the velvety whispers I kept hearing, unable to lift my eyelids. I didn't know if I was dead or if I was just crazy but I heard his velvety voice. I couldn't remember whose voice it was, it just made me feel so much better, as if all the pain would soon go away. I gave in to the pain. My neck began to feel warmer with every second that passed, then it began to blaze and it irritated me very much. The heat was real; there was no doubt I was imagining it. Each time it got hotter; uncomfortably hot; like there was a blazing fire within me. It surpassed anything that I had ever felt before. I would have done whatever was possible to get rid of this torture. I'd rather have broken my bones, because of my clumsiness, a hundred times rather then be facing this tormenting pain.

I was bewildered so much by the pain. I couldn't understand why it hurt so much, why it burned. Why my neck throbbed so badly. What was happening to me? My body did its best to try and reject the pain, but it just didn't go away. The pain was so real and intense it actually scared me a bit.

The fire blazed within me. I wanted to scream for help so bad; I wanted to call someone so they could take away the pain. Make the burn within me leave. But I just couldn't, I tried to scream, but it wouldn't come out. It was as if there was something in my throat blocking the noise from coming. I tried to move but I couldn't.

Why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I scream? I just wished for the burning to stop, but the endless burn raged on.

I wasn't sure how long it had been, but I could feel the control of my body starting to come back to me. I felt my fingers twitch and I could feel someone's cool hand holding mine. Then I heard it again, His velvety voice. _"It's okay Bella, sweetheart, I won't let anything happen to you."_ And then it was quiet.

As for the fire, it was still there, and began to get worse. I noticed my hearing became clearer because I was able to hear the faint velvety voice once again. He asked a question, and I heard an overexcited reply. I could also hear my own slow breathing and the breathing coming from the person beside me. I felt so relieved. I wasn't dead, but instead, asleep, or at this moment, half awake.

As the pain began to decrease I could feel my arms and my legs. I could finally feel my whole body. I felt stronger. My thoughts also became clearer and I could now hear the noises around me better.

"Still no change," I heard someone sigh. "She's still not clear in my visions, she's just a blur, but I think this means she can hear us now."

"Bella, can you hear us? Can you hear me?" the sweet velvety voice asked. I knew I should reply, but I just stayed quiet and unmoving, not sure if I would be able to talk clearly, waiting for the burning to completely vanish.

I counted the breaths of the person next to me. Not being sure of how long it had been since I had started when I heard someone say, "It's almost finished. It won't be long now."

"Do you know how long?" I heard the same soft voice ask.

"Just a couple of minutes, she's going to be gorgeous." The overexcited voice squealed.

The fire began to slowly leave my body but then I felt a stinging pain where my heart was, as if the fire had moved away from my whole body and went to my heart.

I didn't know if there would be more surprises to this pain. So far I was surprised at how long it lasted and how it went from making my whole body burn, and simply just moved to my heart making the fire worst; then it was when I could feel it throughout my whole body. Of course there were more surprises, because as I thought about the pain in my chest, I could feel my throat begin to burn, as if there was fire in my throat. But it wasn't only a fire, I was thirsty, and not thirsty for water or juice, but thirsty for something I didn't know. My throat felt parched. Dry as bone.

It was a burning fire and a burning thirst.

I heard footsteps come in where I was a different voice said, "Ah, it's almost over."

"Alice. How long?" I heard that same velvety voice that I was beginning to fall in love with every time I heard it, ask.

"I can see her more clearly now, it's going to be soon…just seconds…" I assumed Alice was the hyper one. "Edward, do you want me to get the others?" she asked.

The name Edward and Alice sounded oddly familiar, but I just couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Those are the Cullens…the short pixie like one is Alice…and the one with reddish brown hair is Edward…" Jessica's words rang in my mind. Of course Alice and Edward, two of the Cullens.

"Yes," I heard him reply. And with that Alice let go of my hand and I heard a whoosh of someone leaving.

I noticed that the more distracted I was, the more I could ignore the pain. Then the extremely fast beating of my heart made me notice it was still burning. And suddenly it was gone the pain was completely gone from where my heart was supposed to be, and my heart wasn't beating anymore. Though the thirst from before was still there.

The room had also gone quiet. No breathing, no other hearts beating. For a moment I thought I was alone or even dead, but I then opened my eyes and stared above me for a minute and began to look around in wonder.

There by the door where seven beautiful creatures five of them I recognized from school, it was Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Edward. The other two seemed to be young enough to be their siblings.

My eye sight was different. Everything seemed perfect; I could see to the tiniest detail of the wooden doorframe, I could even see the dust motes in the air. I was so confused I had no idea what had happened.

"Where am I?" I asked confused, I could feel my throat burning.

"Hello Bella," said the blond male I hadn't seen before. "I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme," he said signaling at the beautiful brunette next to him as she gave me a motherly smile. "And I'm pretty sure you know who Emmett and Rosalie…" I looked to see Emmett waving and smiling at me and then I saw Rosalie smack the back of his head before she turned to me and glared.

"…Alice and Jasper…" I turned to look at them and Alice came over to me to give me a hug and said, "Hi Bella, I'm Alice we're going to be great friends." and with that she went back to Jasper's side and he looked at me saying, "Pleasure to meet you Bella." "…and Edward," he said signaling to where Edward stood looking at me with a confused expression that I thought I'd seen before.

"I believe you two need to talk." Carlisle said gesturing to me and Edward. "We'll leave you two alone." And with that they all left the room except him, except Edward.

I noticed I was in a bedroom, sitting on a black leather couch and there was no bed, but there was a wall covered with CDs and a stereo. The other wall was all glass which out looked the forest. Behind the house I believe.

Edward walked over to me carefully I think trying not to scare me; he gently kissed my hand and then asked, "Bella do you remember anything that happened?"

At that same moment, those words brought back the frightening experience during biology. The way he killed each and every one of the students, how he calmly moved in a blur towards me and then bit me causing so much pain.

**Edward's POV**

I stayed in the room all day with her, scared that if I left she was going to wake and not find me. I couldn't wait till the transformation was complete, though I felt horrible. I knew she was the one for me, and her being a vampire made it all the better.

I constantly kept asking Alice if it was almost over, if she would like me; and most of all if she would remember anything that happened. I hoped that she would be able to forgive me. And notice that I was the one for her.

I heard Alice say in her, of course always excited voice, "Just a couple of minutes, she's going to be gorgeous." I shivered at that thought. Not the thought that she would be gorgeous, but the thought that she would wake and find me there, not even wanting to look at me.

I looked at her and saw her eyes flutter, and then they closed. I hear her groan and then I could see it. I could feel the pain she was feeling. I knew that it had gone to her heart by now. I could tell that she wanted to scream for help, like she just wanted to jump in a bucket of ice. I tried comforting her as much as possible. _"_It's okay Bella, sweetheart, I won't let anything happen to you_." _I told her. I wasn't sure if she heard me, but it was worth a try. I wouldn't and swore on my heart that nothing bad would happen to her. I felt the need to protect her.

I could hear her breathing. And then her eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" she asked. Then Carlisle began. He introduced the family and then he introduced me.

He told her that we needed to talk, and this is the part where I got frightened. I didn't want to talk, but yet, at the same time I did. I made my way steadily to her, careful not to frighten her and my family walked out the door. I carefully sat down next to her, held her hand, kissed It and asked, "Bella do you remember anything that happened?" and that's when she panicked. And at that precise moment I knew I made the mistake of asking her that question. I saw her nostrils flare and she had a mad, yet frightened expression on her face. What would happen next, I didn't know.

_I still couldn't read her mind._


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, do you remember anything that happened?"

Those words brought me back to reality. I stared at him with fear in my eyes.

"I don't want you to be scared Bella, but I have to tell you the truth about what happened…" he said trying no to scare me even more "…I'm pretty sure it will be hard for you to believe but please, please listen to everything I have to say" he said as he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Ok" I said quietly nodding.

"Have you felt or feel any different?" he asked forcing a smile.

I started, "Well I- I don't know how to explain it… before I woke up, or at least if feels like that, I felt as if there was a fire within me" I shook my head and laughed at myself. I really must be crazy I mean I know I felt the fire there but how could there possibly be fire inside my body it's just not possible, and I also felt as if I had no heart.

"Never mind, just forget I probably would sound like a lunatic telling you what I felt, I mean seriously since when does fire occur inside some one's body?! And I also now it's not possible to be alive if you have no heart or it isn't beating..." I said amused at myself for even thinking that.

"…and I also feel very thirsty but I know it's not for something I usually drink like water or juice, in fact there's a burn in my throat but its probably because I'm going to get sick from so much rain and the co – " Edward cut me off.

"Bella, you can tell me or ask me whatever you want…as for that thirst you have there's an explanation, but I don't know if you're ready to know what it is yet and why you have it" he stopped, probably thinking about what he would say next. "Do you want me to explain?" he asked me.

I nodded slowly. And he began his tale.

"Carlisle was born in London in the sixteen-forties, he believes…" WOAH did he just say sixteen-forties?!?! I stared at him with a questioning look maybe he was just messing with me, but instead he continued.

"He was an only son and his mother had died giving birth to him…" he briefly stopped and then continued "His father believed very strongly in the reality of evil, he would lead hunts for witches, werewolves…and vampires." I looked at him amused liking the way he was telling the story, which I had no idea what it had to do with my thirst and all.

"When he grew old, he placed Carlisle in charge of the raids. At first Carlisle was a disappointment he was not quick to accuse, to see demons where they did not exist. But he was persistent, and even cleverer than his own father. As a matter of fact Carlisle actually found a coven of vampires living hidden in the sewers of the city which only came out at night to hunt…" I still had no idea why this story had came up and I kept on waiting for him to just burst out laughing and tell me he was playing, but the look in his eyes told me he was serious about the story which made me more anxious to know about Carlisle's past.

"During this time monsters weren't just myths and legends. Carlisle had gone to where he had seen one of the monsters emerge and then one finally came out, he had blood red eyes. The vampire was probably too hungry because he could have simply outran him but instead fell on top of Carlisle and attacked him, after killing two others, and left him bleeding in the street." He looked into my eyes and I looked back into his and I don't know what it was about them that made me want to get lost in them, maybe it was they're light butterscotch colour.

"Please continue" I said once I noticed he had stopped and was intently staring into my eyes looking for some kind of answer.

"…Carlisle knowing that all bodies would be burned and anything infected by this monster would be killed, he crawled into an alley burying himself, for three days in a cellar with rotting potatoes. Once it was over he noticed the monster he had become…" he smiled and I couldn't help but notice how flawless his face was, and then Carlisle walked in.

"Carlisle, mind telling Bella the story?" he asked him. I think you would do a much better job than what I'm doing"

Carlisle smiled "Edward you're doing fine, you know my story better than anyone I've shared it with you so many times I'm pretty sure you know every detail" he said smiling warmly.

"No, I still rather you tell it" Edward stated.

"Oh fine" Carlisle said giving Edward a playful shove and then he came to sit down next to me. I turned to face him and listen to the rest of the story.

"When I realized what had happened I tried killing myself…nothing worked. I tried jumping off of cliffs; I tried drowning myself, and even tried starving myself to death." I stared in shock. Was this just a story or was it possible that it was real and was it foolish for me to actually believe it?

"Wait" I said. "You tried all of those?" He nodded "Yes I did, and none worked"

I noticed Edward looking at my face and I quickly looked down feeling nervous.

"But you're still alive…" I said as I stared in awe at Carlisle.

He sighed "Bella, when you become what we are it's really hard to kill us…I think there is only one possible way to get killed, but I rather not discuss it and plus…" He said looking at his watch "I'm going to be late to work" with that he got up and gave me a brief hug and left the room leaving Edward and I alone again.

Edward not once had he taken his gaze off of me, I don't know why but it felt like the whole time he expected me to go in some sort of shock.

I turned my head to meet his eyes and asked "Edward?"

"Yes?" he asked as I pulled him out of his train of thought.

"Why are you trying to scare me with these stories about demons?" I asked slightly amused.

He sighed "You really don't believe it do you?" he said "You really think I was trying to scare you by telling you this story, Carlisle's story?" he asked somewhat sad.

"Yes, I do" I replied.

"Bella, I think this isn't the right time to tell you exactly what happened, I don't think you're ready" he said sadly getting up from the floor and began walking towards the door.

"No, Edward wait. I'm sorry…its just that how can I possibly believe that Carlisle was born in the 1600s when he looks as if he's still in his twenties?" I asked feeling bad that I had made him upset. No it wasn't just that, for some reason seeing him upset made me upset as well.

"Think about it Bella, think about everything I have just told you, maybe you can figure out what happened in biology. Think about the hunts his father would lead after those demons. Maybe all of this will give you clues to what we are." And with that, he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

I sat, staring at the door for a while thinking about everything that had happened, putting together all the pieces. Vampire hunts, biting, blood, Carlisle still looking young, both of them being extremely serious about the story.

And then something clicked inside my head. I finally realized what the story had to do with me. What I had become, why my throat burned incredibly bad. What _he_ turned me into. I wasn't normal human Isabella Swan anymore.

**Edward's POV**

I walked out of the room shutting the door behind me. I can't believe she still couldn't figure out what we were. What _she_ was. What _I_ had turned her into. Her throat, I'm sure by now was burning horribly with the thirst for blood, But I couldn't just go and tell her "hey you're a vampire that's why your throat burns."

After telling her Carlisle's story I actually expected her to figure it out fast, but she didn't. I guess it would take longer for her to notice many differences and I really didn't want to scare her by just telling her out of nowhere what she was.

I sighed. Hopefully the clues I had given her before leaving my room would make her see what I was trying to tell her.

Frustrated with myself, I ran out the house and into the forest to my meadow. A little place I found a while ago; the place I came to all the time to think and clear my mind.

I laid down and closed my eyes. I really wanted to Jasper to calm me down. I was distraught. A million questions raced through my mind. Why did I have to ruin everything for my family, why couldn't I just control myself? And worst of all I had why had I ruined Isabella Swan's life.

I kept my eyes closed, afraid that if I opened them, she would be there, staring at me with hatred in her eyes. Usually being here in the meadow helped me clear my mind, but no matter how hard I tried I kept seeing her face, disgusted at what she became. Alice had been right, she was gorgeous, flawless. She was like an angel; my angel, even though I would probably never get the chance to call her that or even hold her in my arms, once she figured out what we were and what she had become, What _I_ had turned her into. The most gruesome and horrific thing she could possibly never think she would become, A _monster. But _I wanted it to be more like_ my monster. I wish she knew how much I loved her._


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephenie Meyer owns.**

**.::Edward::.**

I'd staring at the cloudy sky for I don't know how long just thinking about Bella the mistake that I had committed and why she was what she was now. It was dark now it would soon start raining again, but I didn't care. I would much rather be here in the rain alone than face Bella and hear how much she hated me for what I had done.

Alice had called me more than enough times, trying to get me back home I guessed, but I just couldn't face her yet I needed time. Just a couple of hours to think about what I would do once I got back home.

Maybe if Carlisle would have let me die in that hospital with my parents I wouldn't be in this mess. It would probably be better if I was dead. All I did was cause trouble which would really hurt my family if the police found out what had actually happened.

But, no matter how hard I tried to regret the mistake I had made I couldn't. Something in my head kept telling me "No, It wasn't a mistake. There was a reason why things happened the way they did. Why I had let my instincts take over me and I had bitten Bella. It was fate for me to find her. To find my soul mate just like my brothers and sisters had found their own.

Even if Bella hated me I would find a way to show her how much I loved her. It was wrong to be getting my hopes up, but I would give her the time she needed to forgive me, if she was ever going to do so, maybe during time she would notice the feelings I had for her.

But just in case she didn't forgive me, and actually decided to stay with us, be part of the family, I was prepared to leave. It would hurt a lot to leave her and the rest of my family, but it would be something I would have to do just so that I would be able to forget her. It would pain everyone, except her, to see me leave but on the inside they would understand what I was doing, they would know that it would hurt me more to stay there with Bella loathing me for the rest of my undying life then them seeing me go.

We could always keep contact by calling them or meeting them out of the house.

I wouldn't really know where to go, maybe up to Alaska to live with Carmen and the others. But internally I was really hoping for option number one to work out. That _maybe _just maybe she might return the feelings I had grown to have for her and we could have a blissful life together just like Alice had foreseen.

I had probably stayed lying down longer than expected, because when I finally broke free from my thoughts it was dark and suddenly it began to rain, it was thunder storm perfect for baseball, but I really doubted we would play tonight.

Hmmm, I wonder if Bella is going to like playing baseball I thought just as I swiftly got up from the now wet grass completely soaked from the rain.

Oh crap Bella! I had totally forgotten about her. I was such a jerk walking out on her not explaining anything and also I had forgetting that she now needed to hunt like we did. To think I want to earn her forgiveness and I don't even act like the gentleman my mother raised me to be. And with that I ran to the house.

'_Oh perfect, first you attack her. Second, you walk out on her and now forget she has to hunt and you leave her with that burn in her throat can you get anymore stupid…no wonder she hates you!' _I mentally yelled at myself as the house came into view in less then a couple of minutes.

I have to explain everything to her.

As I threw open the door open and ran towards the stairs, at vampire speed, I saw Alice look up at me from the magazine she was reading and quickly went back to it thinking, _'About time you came home, have you checked your phone to see how many times I've called you?!... How could you possibly forget about Bella's needs?' _ Even in her thoughts were extremely hyper I don't know where she got all the energy from.

"Not now Alice…I have to talk to her." I said in a normal tone knowing she would hear. By the time I finished my sentence I was already in front of the door just staring at it not sure if I should knock or just come in.

I scowled at the door. It's my room right? I should just walk in. No, it might not be such a good idea.

There were no thoughts coming from behind the door. I guess that meant I still couldn't hear them. This made me even more frustrated at myself than what I already was.

'_Just knock Edward' _Alice was telling me through her thoughts.

I took a deep breath, not that I needed it, but I was nervous. So before I could change my mind I quickly raised my hand and knocked.

No one answered at first so I decided to just open the door carefully.

I entered the room just to find my angel staring out the window, into the darkness as if she were in a trance.

**.::Bella::.**

It had started raining so I decided to get up and look out the window, bored of sitting down staring at the door for such a long time. Despite the fact that it was raining and it was getting dark everything was sharp and more defined. I could practically see far inside the woods and I knew that before when I was human I would've never been able to see that far.

The burning, thirst, was still in my throat and I could see my eyes were blood red on the reflection from the window, but I decided to get my mind off of it by thinking of something else.

Edward.

That was the first thing that came to my mind. I hated that I had offended him with my words. All I wanted was to tell him I was sorry.

I heard the faint sound of someone opening the door and talking to someone else, but I didn't really pay attention to who it was I was sidetracked.

I was so distracted with my thoughts about Edward that I didn't even notice someone come in.

Suddenly I felt a small shock of electricity run through my arm as I noticed pale long fingers on my arm. When I turned to see who it was there next to me was none other than Edward. He then quickly removed his hand, staring at me as if he had felt the shock as well.

My eyes locked with his darkening ones and there was a warm feeling where his hand had been a couple of seconds ago, even though his hands were probably cold.

I looked away not knowing what to say to him, even though I had been thinking that I wanted to apologize before, but I was also perplexed by my new life, so I just waited for him to say something.

"Bella, I know its really bad timing but we have to go hunting to control your thirst." He told me looking outside where it was pouring.

He turned to look at me again and probably noticed my eyes filled with questions because he quickly added "Don't worry I'll explain everything later, but right now I want you to feed."

I simply nodded not being able to find my own voice and walked outside of the house behind him.

Alice had turn to look at me and gave me a small smile before we left and Esme just said to be careful.

"Come on we're running" he whispered and at blinding speed, for humans, he disappeared into the woods.

Not having a choice I ran after him feeling the rain and wind on my hair, my face, my entire body. But it felt good. I loved the speed, it felt good.

The trees where a blur as I ran, I could hear sounds from far away as if they were close, the sound of each rain drop hit the ground. Satisfying my thirst would be a new unique experience for me, but I wasn't really sure what to expect when Edward said we were going out so I could feed.

I caught up to him fairly fast without effort; we had ran more than a hundred miles I was sure. We stopped and I could smell delightful scents coming from different directions all at once they were all so appealing I didn't know which one to go after. After inhaling deeply I decided to go after the strongest one ran towards it.

Coming to a stop I noticed a small deer, probably had stopped to drink water on its way home. I felt Edward's presence behind me and I felt my predator instincts kick in. He wouldn't dare to take my prey I quietly growled at him as a warning to stay away, and so he did.

With my speed I knew the deer wouldn't even see me, so I blindly crept behind and grabbed its neck then broke it, not being able to wait any longer I sank my teeth on its neck and began to drink. The burning began to subside a little, but soon I pulled away from the drained animal.

I gasped in horror standing up and walking backwards away from the dead animal that laid in front of me.

How could I have killed such an innocent thing just to satisfy my thirst? I wanted more, yes I did I was still thirsty, but I knew even if I did drank more I would never be completely satisfied.

Edward had turned me into a monster. A hideous monster that fed on other creatures, it couldn't be real.

I ran leaving Edward behind where we had been hunting, glad that he didn't follow. I just couldn't face him. How could I kill that poor deer? It just felt so wrong how could he possibly kill like that and not feel bad about it?

Slowing down to walk, the rain had stopped by now, I felt anger in me, I was mad at him for turning me into what he was. Mad at myself for doing what I had just done. But as mad as I was inside me there was something that couldn't make me hate him no matter how mad I was and without even knowing I had already forgiven him for what he had done.

He said he would give me an explanation before now is when I needed them. And with that I made up my mind to go back and get my answers from Edward.

**.::Edward::.**

I watched her run from me, having the urge to follow I didn't, I knew she needed time alone so instead I went back home. I didn't know what will happen when she came back if she did. Not knowing whether she would I was already planning to send Alice and Jasper out to look for her if she didn't come back, I had to explain things even if she didn't want to look at me and I would go out myself to find her just to tell her.

Alice was outside waiting for me with a sad expression on her face. I climbed the tiny steps and she hugged me. _'I'm sorry Edward, but I knew if I told you that she freaked out that you would try to stop her from leaving, but she needs her alone time right now. She'll come back I've seen it and I also know because the vision from before hasn't changed.'_ She thought before she let go and pulled me inside the house.

No one seemed to be home when I we got inside.

'_They went hunting Jasper and I are leaving right now we were just waiting for you to come back'_

I nodded telling her that I had heard. As I went up to my room I heard Alice and Jasper leave.

**.::Bella::.**

There was only the smell of one vampire in the house; I hadn't paid attention to their scents before so I didn't know who it was exactly. So I just went up to the door and opened it.

"Hello" I called knowing that whoever it was they would hear me.

"Upstairs Bella" I heard Edward's voice say.

I chewed on my lip being a little nervous and I remembered it was a habit I had when I was human. I smiled at that thought, maybe some things didn't change.

Running upstairs to the third floor I found Edward in the same room from before laying down on the couch with his eyes closed.

He looked perfect. Like a god just laying there. I don't know why but I had the urge to go and touch his face.

Edward opened his eyes to look at me and I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Actually, that's why I'm here." I smiled at him not even thinking about it.

He nodded in agreement and put his feet down on the floor then motioning for me to come sit down next to him.

Without an idea of what I was doing I went to sit next to him.

"Edward, I have no idea about what exactly happened three, four, days ago. Sometimes I get this flashes of you biting me which I guess explains my situation right now…" he looked down with sadness in his eyes "…I see people and places that I'm sure are from my human life but they're all just a blur. I want you to help me remember better. And also to tell me what it's like being a vam- vampire" I finished.

"First things first" he said.

"Bella, my family and I aren't like the other vampires out there, like you saw earlier I didn't make you go out and hunt a human. I took you to where I knew you could hunt after an animal, and I'm truly sorry for not explaining about hunting before, because we're what you call 'vegetarian' vampires. We don't drink from humans, makes us feel better about not being the monsters that we are, even though we hate hunting animals as well but we have to do it or else we would loose control and go mad."

He stared at me for couple of seconds and continued.

"We only know of one more coven like ours, they live up in Alaska, we used to live with them but it was too many of us we became to obvious.

"Our history is pretty simple, Carlisle was the first of our coven, like I told you earlier he was turned sometime during the 1600s, he didn't want to be the monster other vampires were so that night when he had been on the process of trying to kill himself by starving himself to death he smelled a herd of deer going by where he was hiding. He was ravenous by this point that without thinking about it he went out and attacked the deer. That's when he discovered that he didn't have to live like a monster even though he was one.

"He started to study, his passion had always been medicine so he went to school by night and studied during the day feeding more than necessary while he was in school. Soon he started working at a hospital and there he learned how to maintain control around all the blood."

Too intrigued in the story I asked "And then what happened?"

"Couple of years later he found me, I was dying in a hospital it was during the Spanish influenza and I was really weak. I remember my mother telling him to save me like if she knew what he was and that he could save me by turning me…" he smiled probably remembering something.

"My dad had already died and soon after my mom did too. Carlisle having a big heart and I guess tired of being alone he took me out to an alley behind the hospital and bit me. He was the only doctor working during the night covering the ones that worked during the day and with so many people dying no one would notice I was gone.

"Carlisle has told me many times that he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop when he had bit me and that he felt so good when he had. After the bite all I remember is there being fire inside me and then waking up with some sort of burn in my throat and Carlisle told me what I had become. I couldn't accept it and I wasn't really satisfied with feeding off of animals so I left him."

I gave him a questioning look and he smiled.

"I came back months after and I found out he had Esme now, he told me that she had jumped off of a cliff after finding out she had lost her baby and when they brought her to the hospital they took her to the morgue and told Carlisle to call the time of death but to his surprise Esme's heart was still beating but it was really faint that even with his perfect vampire hearing he could barely hear it and so he then turned her.

"Rosalie came in the family next Carlisle had taken her in wanting her to be what Esme was to him, my mate, but I never saw her any differently than a sister. It wasn't long until she found Emmett about to be killed by a bear. She brought him back to Carlisle so that he could save him not trusting herself with him, I really have no idea how she did it though, she had ran for so many miles until she finally reached Carlisle. The two were together afterwards." He stopped.

"Jasper and Alice?" I asked wanting to know more.

"Hmmm…well Alice and Jasper came to the family together already as a couple; it was actually them that found us. She can see the future." I gave him another perplexed look. "Some vampires when we're turned have extra abilities other than the good hearing, speed, and strength… Alice for example she can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, and I can read minds…so Alice saw us and she had also had seen Jasper. Alice knew Jasper was looking for her before he even knew it himself. But I'm sure Alice will tell you about it later. And well that's about it on our history." He finished and smiled at me warmly.

"How does that work?" I asked wanting to know about his gift even though Alice and Jasper had pretty cool ones as well.

It was his turn to give me the confused look.

"How does what work?" he asked still confused.

"The mind reading…"

"Oh well I can read any ones mind, vampires more clearly, but the more I hear the voices the better I can hear them and the farther away I am the farther I can hear them too." He frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked wondering why the look.

"I forgot, now that I remember I can't read every one's mind. I can't read yours" he told me.

"So I'm a freak?"

He chuckled. "No you're not. But I do wonder why I can't read your thoughts."

I let my mouth turn into a small 'o'

"Any more questions?" he asked me.

"Definitely!" I said with enthusiasm.


	6. Chapter 6

**.::Bella::.**

"...So vampires don't sleep at all?" I asked in shock.

"Yep" He chuckled.

"I guess the whole not being able to sleep explains why I haven't seen any coffins…" I mumbled.

He laughed again "That's just a myth Bella."

I looked at him and smiled which got me a crooked smile in return that simply took my breath away.

"S- So what about all that other stuff like the garlic, crosses, the whole burning in the sun?" I asked staring at his perfect smile.

"All of those are myths Bella"

"How so?" I asked.

"Well for starters we don't sleep, which I just told you about. Garlic doesn't keep us away we actually prefer to stay far from it because of our perfect sense of smell; the smell of garlic is so strong that it bothers our noses. Crosses well we actually have one here in the house which was carved by Carlisle's father. As for the sun burning us, yes we can't go out in the sun but it's not because we will burn and turn to ash… its actually because we would sort of cause accidents if we went out and also because it would blow our cover and we really don't want that unless we want to get the volturi involved" he explained.

"Oh, actually I'll show you sometime when it's actually sunny. You're already gorgeous, but I'm pretty sure you would look beautiful out in the su-" he abruptly stopped and looked at me with a shocked yet embarrassed expression as if he couldn't believe he was telling me those things.

Thinking about what he had just said I knew that if I still had blood running through my veins I would have blushed. And I'm pretty sure he would have too.

I looked down at my fingers.

"Yeah. Ok." Was all I managed to say as an answer, but now I felt anxious to see my skin in the sun and find out what he meant when he said we would cause accidents. Then I went back to acknowledge what he had just said.

It was actually flattering that he told me I was gorgeous and that I would look beautiful out in the sun as well, but I didn't know how he could say that, from the little things I remembered I knew I wasn't a beautiful I was just a plain brown eyed, wavy haired, clumsy human girl and I knew that even now I was still plain.

Unless maybe now that I was a vampire I looked different, maybe less plain, for all I knew I now had blood red eyes instead of my old chocolate brown ones. Why was I even worried about my appearance now, when before, I didn't even care. As matter of fact the only reason why I looked in the mirror was to make sure that my hair didn't look like I had barely woken up? Was it because of Edward telling me these things?

Whatever, it shouldn't even matter, it's not like anyone as gorgeous as him would ever be interested in someone as plain as me.

The sensation of Edward's gaze on my face brought me back from my pointless thoughts.

We sat there for a while staring into each other's eyes. I felt his eyes burning into mine, there was something in them I couldn't describe, but for some reason I felt like I wanted to blush. I could stare into his eyes for eternity and never get bored, but I had to interrupt the _beautiful eye contact_ with him to make it less awkward.

"Who are the volturi?" I asked curiously after a while.

"They're like vampire royalty." Was all he replied as he kept his eyes fixed on my face.

"How come my eyes are blood red and yours aren't?" I asked once again, curious.

"My eyes were that color once, but that was when I had barely been turned…your eyes will remain like that for a couple of months, then your eyes will turn amber then golden like mines and the rest of my family, but if you _hunt on humans_ they will stay red all the time. Though when you haven't hunted for a long time they go black no matter what you hunt…

"That brings us to a whole new subject…. Charlie"

I then remembered my dad, he wasn't really that clear in my mind but I remembered him. How was I supposed to live with him without attacking him? If before, I freaked out by just killing a deer I don't think I would be able to handle killing a human especially my own father.

Edward must have noticed the fear in my eyes.

"Don't worry Bella; I actually wanted to talk to you about that. This whole you being what you are right now, it's my fault. If I would've been able to control myself better and if you didn't smell so irresistibly delicious to me, I would have probably not attacked you and you would be in your own bed sleeping right now, and knowing it's my fault, I decided to be responsible for it. So I have a question for you or a proposition I'm not even sure myself what it is" he said, the last part with a nervous voice.

"Bella the school thinks that both you and I are dead…and well that also includes your father. It wouldn't really be a good idea to just show up as if nothing happened particularly now since well you have red eyes and you could kill your father by just taking a simple breath…"

I nodded as to show him that I understood what he was saying.

"This is so weird to ask…" He scratched the back of his head, and looked toward the window. After a few minutes, I guessed, he turned to me and asked…

"Bella, would you like to stay and live with us? We would be delighted if you did, you would be a new member to the family. I would love to have another little sister, so would my brothers and sisters, as for Esme and Carlisle they would love a new daughter. And also we could hel-" I cut him off not letting him finish whatever he was going to say.

"I would love to" I said giving him a huge smile, receiving a huge one in return. Was it wrong for me to say that I liked the way his arms felt around me?

Suddenly out of nowhere Alice came into the room and tackled me to the ground squealing with excitement.

"Thank you Bella! Thank you for staying. I'm pretty sure you will love living with us and now I get a new best friend!!!" she squealed even louder.

"And even a new shopping buddy! I have to go plan things for when Bella is ready to go out" and with that, she walked towards the door grabbing Jasper's hand and dragging him out the room.

I didn't even acknowledged what Alice had said something about a shopping buddy.

"Welcome to the family Bella" Jasper said before disappearing out the door. I smiled at that.

Soon after, there was a booming voice "Bella, My new little sis!" I saw Emmett come in the room and he enveloped me in a tight teddy bear hug picking me off the ground.

"Put her down Emmett." Rosalie said coming in the room. "Hello Bella" she said a little coldly.

"Hi Rosalie" I said a shyly. Rosalie was intimidating; it wasn't just her beauty but her personality as well.

Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly, the electricity flowed through me again and so that I would only hear he said "Don't worry about Rose, she's always like that around new people, give her some time to get used to you."

I turned to smile at him and then looked down at our hands. I liked the way his fingers felt intertwined with mine, but he must have thought I didn't like it because he swiftly removed his hand from mine.

Emmett and Rosalie left and then I saw Carlisle and Esme come in the room.

"I'm so happy to be getting a new daughter" Esme said as she hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"So am I" Carlisle agreed with a smile.

The decision I had just made would help cope with my new life. I knew that I would love living with the Cullens, though I wouldn't be able to see my family.

They already made me feel like I belonged here with them, that I was part of their family.

I couldn't help but think about when he said a new little sister. For some reason that bothered me and I just couldn't figure out why.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Edward and I had stayed talking a little longer after my small acceptance to the family. It wasn't until I saw the sky lighten up that I noticed it was now morning in forks.

I sighed and Edward heard.

"I know this will be hard for you, but know that I will be here to help, and so will _our_ family."

"Yes, it will, I know I can count on you and _your_ family. Thank you for the support" I said smiling.

"No problem. But their not just my family anymore, they're yours as well, you're part of our family now…" He said smiling. I gave him a quick smile.

"…Do you want to do anything since the others are at school? Like getting used to not eating humans?" he asked.

"That sounds nice, I'm actually thirsty still I think that deer wasn't enough." I told him sheepishly.

He grabbed my hand and walked me down the stairs. "Bella, I'm going to take you to the deepest part of the forest so that you don't get away." I looked at him and nodded.

No more that ten second passed, we were outside, surrounded by many trees. Must have been really deep in the forest because no matter where I turned to look the trees went on and on.

A deer passed by and quicker than Edward, caught it, draining it. I drank enough blood from a couple of other animals until I was full. Hunting felt different now, I was glad I had Edward with me.

After I was done with my last one I turned to see Edward staring at me in awe. I gave him a huge smile, blood trickling down my chin. Now that was embarrassing. He chuckled and grabbed my face cleaning the blood off of my chin with his thumb.

His touch felt so good against my skin, I couldn't help but smile even more.

"Ready to leave?" he asked as he let go of my face.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Back home"

Hmm maybe we could make this interesting I thought to myself and then I got an idea.

"Bet you I can get there first." I said and he grinned.

"I love a good bet" he replied and with that I took off at the highest speed I could reach.

Unfortunately, it seemed he was faster than I was because even though I had a head start he beat me home.

I walked through the door and there he was waiting for me. "About time!" he laughed. "Does it really take that long?" I stuck my tongue out at him causing him to laugh even more.

"Show Off! Plus I got distracted" I said as I sat down on the couch and turned to face him.

"Am not and sure you got 'distracted'" he said as he leaned against the wall smirking.

I pouted.

"Oh fine, I admit it I took a short cut to the house" he said waiting for my reaction.

"You cheater, you couldn't let a girl beat you?" I accused walking up to stand in front of him.

"Maybe…" he gave me that lopsided smile that I had begun to like a lot.

"Edward Anthony what have I told you about showing off?" I turned to see Esme standing behind me.

"Not to do it" he said giving Esme a tiny pout.

"And…" she pressed.

"Especially not in front of the ladies, bu-"

"No buts young man, apologize this minute." Said Esme as she came gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry Bella" Edward said still pouting.

That was the cutest thing I had ever seen. "It's fine little Edward just can't take the fact that I would've won if he didn't cheat" I said grinning.

"Ha ha very funny Bella…but hey the truth is that I can't let a newborn beat me, it would hurt my ego." He said with a hurt expression.

"I'm used to being the fastest, but when you're a newborn you're faster and stronger than any other vampire out there."

That's interesting. I wonder if I will stay fast.

A comfortable silence filled the room then Esme spoke. "Don't you kids want to do anything else right now? I don't know go out for a walk or a run? I'm pretty sure you'll be bored here inside the house all day…"

"Well we really can't go out to the store, I'm pretty sure the news about our deaths have spread all the way to Port Angeles by now, so there really isn't another choice other than to stay home so that cause any suspicions."

I listened to their conversation in silence.

"Well Edward dear, you could always go out of the state or the country; you don't need to shop here in Seattle. You could go and show Bella different places you've been to in your 100 years or so of immortality…"

"Esme didn't you just make me apologize because I was showing off?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes you're right…but I'm pretty sure Bella would love it if you took her out wouldn't you dear?" she asked looking at me.

"Y- yes I would love to" I said smiling. For some reason I felt as if I couldn't say no to Esme.

"Fine." Edward agreed, and then nodded his head, probably answering Esme's thoughts.

"Bella would you like to go to Paris?" he asked and I felt my jaw drop.

"Are you serious?!" I asked.

Edward simply nodded.

"Sure I would love to" I replied with a smile, recovering from the shock.

I couldn't believe it I would have expected him to ask me if I wanted to run with him to a different state, but Paris. That was over the top, but I was pretty sure I would have fun.

**.::Edward::.**

Bella's face when I asked her if she wanted to go to Paris was priceless, she definitely wasn't expecting me to ask her that, but what can I say it was Esme's idea not mine I was actually going to take her to Chicago, but once Esme mentioned it I thought it was a great idea.

I was a little nervous about what her response would be; maybe she wouldn't want to spend time alone with me I had already made some mistakes like holding her hand which it seemed as if she didn't like it, but now that I remember she didn't look uncomfortable when I cleaned the blood off of her chin.

This was all so confusing and I was aggravated because I couldn't read her thoughts.

"Sure I would love to" she said giving me a smile.

She was so beautiful, flawless.

'_I'm going to the hospital to see Carlisle I'll see you two later.' _ Esme thought as she walked towards the door. _'Oh and Edward have fun. Don't pressure her be careful with what you do you don't want to make her uncomfortable. Stay as long as you want too. And no more showing off.'_

I nodded and she left. Bella had been staring at me the whole time that she hadn't noticed Esme leave until she heard the car pull out.

"Where did Esme go is she not going with us?" she asked confused.

"Not exactly she went to the hospital to see Carlisle, but if you want I can call her and tell her to come back and come with us" I told her.

"No no it's fine, she has stuff to do. Though are we going to wait for the others to come?" she asked probably noticing we would be by ourselves and she didn't want to be alone with me.

I didn't know whether or not Bella liked shopping so I asked the first thing that came to my mind when I thought about Alice coming to Paris with us.

"Bella, do you like shopping…or more like extreme shopping?"

She looked at me with wide eyes then wrinkled her nose "no not really why?"

"Well because if we wait for the others, then well you will have to endure it because Alice is a shop-a-holic and believe me when I say that it means she will literally drag you through every single store and buy something in each one and Rose isn't that far behind." I told her smiling.

Her eyes now held something that looked like fear. She came up to me and grabbed my hand pulling me out the door and then abruptly stopped.

Knowing that Alice would find a way to get out of school so that she could come with us I then made up my mind to go to Chicago that way she wouldn't to come anymore and I decided to keep my mind on it too.

"wait Edward how to we plan on getting to Paris, from what I know I have no money, clothes or a passport and also you haven't even packed any clothes we have no tickets…"

"Well I would've explained if someone wouldn't have dragged me out the door" I chuckled.

"Oh, right, sorry" she said looking down at her shoes.

Her hand was still in mine so I pulled her back in the house and up to the room Esme had prepared for her, during the time she was changing, just in case she decided to stay.

"We each have our rooms in the house even though we don't sleep, Esme decorated this one for you and well Alice took care of the clothes…she fully stocked it, believe me when I say that, she doesn't like either of us to use the same outfit once so we have at least enough clothes for a year until she decides we need more" I told her as I guided her into her walk in closet which was probably bigger than mine was.

"I see what you mean" Bella said taking in all the different shelves and racks.

"Now we need to pack. I'll be right back I'm going to go get you a suitcase."

"Oh, as for the passports and the tickets don't worry I have my ways on getting those." I told before going to my room which was luckily just down the hall from hers, also she didn't need to know how much money I had no reason to show off even more.

I was looking around in my closet for a suitcase I could give Bella when I heard her soft footsteps coming towards my room.

"Umm…Edward?"

"Yes?" I answered sticking my head out of my closet.

"Well when you said pack I didn't know exactly what kind of clothes you meant and well I sort of opened some of the bags in the closet and they were all dresses" she said shyly.

"Oh, ok hold on" I pulling down from a shelf a small suitcase.

I dragged the suitcase back to her room and place it next to the door.

When I walked into the closet I noticed what Bella was talking about the first rack was all filled with silky dresses. The thought of seeing Bella in one of those clouded my thoughts for a minute but I then remembered why I had come to the room.

I sniffed and went to the back and unzipped a bag which had a pair of jeans in it.

"How did you do that?" Bella asked.

"Denim has its own smell; the shirts are in there" I pointed towards another rack. "will you be fine finding the rest of your clothes?"

"Yes I think so. How much do I pack though?"

"How long do you want to stay?" I asked.

"I really don't know, but I would like to get the chance to go around and go to different places."

Hmmm I guess for that a week would be enough.

"We'll be staying for a week then?" I said but it was more of a question.

She smiled and nodded "Yes that's fine with me" and she began to pack, so while she did that I went to pack my own stuff.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

After a couple of minutes we were both finished packing and ready to go I had actually bought our tickets and gone to her house to get some of her personal belongings as well, which included some money she had and her passport.

I put our two suitcases in the Volvo, but before we left I gave Bella a box of green contact lenses explaining that she would have to wear them so that she would look as if she had brown eyes and that she would probably have to put on a new pair after a couple of minutes or hours since the venom in her eyes would melt them.

Once we arrived at the airport I drove to one of those parking lot places for people that were going to travel to leave their cars. Still with enough time we rode the shuttle back to the airport.

It would be sort of weird running with our bags.

There weren't many people so I didn't have to worry about Bella attacking anyone, though maybe in the plane I would have to worry about it.

"Don't breath Bella, stay here" I told her and started to walk towards the counter.

"Edward… I don't think that's the best idea" she said following me.

I just nodded and waited for her to come stand next to me.

"Hello my name is Laurent, how may I help you today" he asked politely.

'_He is so cute I wonder if he has a girlfriend or boyfriend'_ Laurent was thinking, that was a first for me I had never had a guy actually think that about me, but just the thought made sick.

"We're here to check in" I said as politely as I could, Bella must have noticed because she had a smirk on her face. I was going to ask her what that was about later.

"Right, what are the names?" he said eyeing carefully, I shivered.

"Edward Cullen and Bella Swan" we would have to get her information changed when we got back so that it wouldn't cause suspicions.

"Oh yes two tickets" he said handing me the two tickets after checking mine and Bella's passport.

"Have a nice flight" he said in a tone too nice and I handed him mine and Bella's suitcase and I quickly, at human speed, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a row of chairs, though we didn't sit because Bella didn't want to.

When I turned to look at Bella I noticed she had an uncomfortable look in her face. Probably because of the no breathing, but I decided to ask what was wrong anyway.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned and Bella jumped.

"Oh um nothing" she replied, she must have been really distracted since I had startled her.

"Sorry," I said because I had scared her "…Bella please tell me what's wrong I know there's something bothering you" I pressed annoyed that she didn't trust me enough to tell me what was wrong.

"Well almost every single guy keeps staring at me; two just passed by and handed me their numbers. And the one sitting over there keeps on staring at me and he even winked and it's just really creepy, and also no breathing is really uncomfortable" she said.

Right…Bella wasn't used to being around so many people that would admire her beauty yet, of course she was going to feel awkward with all the guys staring I even noticed some girls staring at her admiring how gorgeous she was and feeling a bit jealous. As for the no breathing I knew how that felt.

I hadn't paid attention to the guys staring at her but now that she mentioned have the male population that was here was staring at her and that was making me mad, I didn't want anyone looking at her I wanted to keep her for myself. I shouldn't even feel like that I was nothing to her to try and keep her away from other men.

I looked in the direction she was talking about I noticed him glancing at Bella from time to time and I really didn't like the way he was looking at her or what he was thinking.

'_She's so hot. Should I just walk over there and give her my number or ask her out on a date? And who is that I wonder if that's her boyfriend…no I don't think so they almost have the same shade of eye colour, it's probably her brother or some family member' _ the guy thought as he got up and started to make his way towards us.

"Is he coming our way" she asked in shock.

I chuckled. "As a matter of fact he is…"

Her face going from shock to horror, but at that same moment I thought of something.

"Follow my lead I said" wrapping my arm against her small waist. My arm fitting perfectly around her, this made me think that maybe we actually were meant to be together that we would fit each other completely in any way.

She wasn't expecting me to do that because she looked at me confused but then understood what I was doing and she wrapped her arm around my torso as well leaning against me.

Apparently the guy didn't get the hint that we were 'together' because he still came over asked Bella if she wanted to go out sometime and gave her his number.

'_That must be just a family hug, nothing to worry about I hope she's single' _he thought.

"I was wondering if you were free sometime you could give me a call…you know go out on a date" the guy said ignoring me.

"Actually, I have a _boyfriend_" she emphasized the word boyfriend as if to get him to notice that I was there. It actually felt really good hearing her call me that even though we weren't anything. I smiled at the thought of actually being her boyfriend and being able to protect her.

"Oh well I could always share…" the guy continued.

Are you serious? I couldn't help but let out a soft growl, which Bella heard, and she then looked at me which cause me to calm down.

"Yeah? Well I don't think my boyfriend here would like to" she said pressing her tiny figure into mine.

"Oh ok. Well give me a call if you change your mind" he said winking and walking away.

Bella quickly pulled away from me, I didn't want to let her go but I had to, and started laughing and I joined her.

"I can't believe that even after you told him that he still insisted" I said laughing.

I saw her shiver "I know and then he even said he likes to share ugh how disgusting" she closed her eyes.

She still wasn't breathing I was pretty sure she was feeling very uncomfortable but there was nothing we could do. Even though she had fed the smell of human blood could cause her to go into frenzy.

We had completely recovered from our laughing and we heard our flight was called.

While we waited in our seats for all the passengers to get on I knew that spending this week alone with Bella would be amazing and that I wouldn't regret it. That it would help me get even closer to her.

* * *

**Merry Christmas and Best wishes for the new year. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stephenie Meyer Owns All.**

**

* * *

**

**.::Edward::.**

After our flight landed we walked to the car rental counter to pick up the keys to the audi I had rented before leaving.

We were on the road heading to the house Esme and Carlisle owned here in France and had gladly let us borrow for the week.

I hadn't told Bella we would be staying at a house instead of a hotel so she was confused when she noticed that the more I drove the less buildings and people she saw.

"Where are we going?" she asked looking out the window.

"It's a surprise, but I can tell you it's a _little _place I like to call home whenever we come to France" I really did want to surprise her, so I just decided not say a word about the house.

"I do have to tell you Edward…I don't like surprises" she turned to look at me.

I smirked at her.

She smiled and didn't say anything afterwards she just turned to look out the window again.

I still couldn't read her thoughts; not knowing what she was thinking was somewhat frustrating.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

She turned to meet my gaze. "Just wondering where we're going, well more like trying to figure it out." She said scowling at the last part.

I sighed. "You really don't like surprises do you?"

"No, I really don't. Why do you want to know?" she seemed to notice something so then added "Not that I don't like surprises, I mean why do you want to know what I'm thinking?"

"Not being able to read your thoughts is frustrating; I'm used to being able to read everyone's thoughts." I answered looking away.

"Most of us feel like that all the time you know"

"True" I smiled.

Silence filled the car until we finally reached the house, Bella apparently was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice me get out of the car and walk over to the passenger's side until I opened her door.

"Close your eyes" I told her knowing she hadn't paid much attention to the house and that I still had the chance to surprise her.

"No, didn't I just tell you I hate surprises?" she said pouting and trying to look at the house but I covered her view, she looked so cute but I was now immune to it since I Alice used the pout against me all the time.

"Oh no, that's not going work on me come on" I said grabbing her hand, pulling her out the car, and covering her eyes with the other.

"I never agreed to this you know" she said as we walked inside the house.

"And I never said you had to agree"

"So…what do you think" I told her, taking my hand away from her eyes.

Bella gasped when she opened her eyes and I waited for her response as she started to look around.

"Edward…wow…this place is amazing" she said walking over to the window covered wall that faced the lake.

"Hold on, I'm going to go get our bags and I'll show you to your room"

"Let me help"

"No that's fine Bella I can get the-" she didn't let me finish my sentence she had already gotten her suitcase.

"Its fine, I'm not used to people doing things for me so I much rather take my stuff" she said with a smile.

"I see that, come on let me show you your room then" I said guiding Bella up the stairs.

I decided to give Bella the extra room next to Alice's and across from mine.

"Here we are" I opened the door for her.

"Cool room"

"Esme's doing, she loves to decorate"

Esme had decided that the theme for this room would be black and white but to give it some colour she had added purple as well. The walls were all white with one simple purple line running in the middle, except for the one were the bed was at that one was all black a mirror with a purple frame hanging from it. The carpet was white with a purple rug under the bed. The bed was white and low with purple and black sheets, I really hoped Bella didn't ask why there was a bed in this room, on the opposite wall there was a black leather couch just like the one I had.

I was glad she liked it.

She put down her suitcase and then I left her too look around the room as I went to put mine down.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" I said going back to her room.

"Umm…why is there a bed in my room if well, we don't sleep?" she said with a confused expression.

I chuckled at her expression, but then again that was the one question I was dreading she'd ask.

"This was going to be Alice's room before but she decided she wanted the one next door and that one already had a bed, so we just left this one in here, but turns out she doesn't use that room either…"

"Wait why would Alice need a bed though?" please tell me she really isn't asking that; as much as I would love to answer I much rather not talk about why Alice would need a bed for.

I internally shivered before answering.

"All I can say is that it was supposed to be for Alice's and Jasper's personal use…" I trailed off and looked at her to see if she understood what I meant, and didn't need for me to explain any further.

"OH!" she said looking down nervously, I was pretty sure she would've blushed if she could.

"Yeah… want me to give you a tour of the house?" I said changing the subject and glad she had understood.

"Yes, sure" she smiled at me.

I showed Bella Alice's and Rose's room first, well more like closet, even though we all had our own rooms Alice was always in Jasper's room since they were married and the same went for Rose and Emmett, so since neither one of them used their rooms Alice had turned hers and Rosalie's room into a two giant closets, to put clothes in whenever we came here, since she shopped for everyone and didn't even let us repeat our clothing.

"Whoa…that's umm a lot of clothing" Bella said looking inside the room.

"What? There are clothes in there?" I asked looking inside the room.

"Mhmm, a lot too"

"That's weird Alice never leaves her clothes and she only stocks this place up whenever we come here to France."

That was really weird why would Alice leave clothes here when she never does…unless she had already seen me and Bella come. That pixie probably saw us coming, and to think I was trying to avoid her coming with use to France, she had known all along. She could at least have called and told me that we didn't need to bring clothes.

I wonder what other things she has seen happening during our trip.

"Come on I'll show you the rest of the house."

I was finishing showing Bella the two rooms when my phone rang. I checked the caller ID.

Alice.

"Alice is calling do you want to look around while I talk to her?" I asked Bella.

"That's fine" she said heading going down the stairs.

I made a mental note to finish showing her around later, before I answered the phone.

"Hello Alice"

"Hello dear brother, so how do you like your trip so far?" she said with hyper as usual.

"You should know, you are the psychic one in the family"

"Yeah, you're right, and I do have to say that you are being completely boring...I mean seriously showing her the house? That can wait for later…" she was right but right now I don't think it was a good idea to take her out to a place were there was a lot of people.

"So you did know…did Esme know as well?" I asked remembering the clothes and also to change the subject.

"No, she had no idea…that's how I knew you were going because I had a vision of her suggesting where you should take Bella, and I thought it would be romantic and that you two needed this time alone, also there's always time for shopping later" I heard her giggle "oh, by the way I can't believe you had the guts to do what you did at the airport"

I had already forgotten all about that.

"Thank you Alice" I heard hear giggle again and I think I also heard Jasper in the back so I decided to cut the conversation short.

"Alice seems you're…erm… sort of busy so I'll just let you go, and I have to get back to Bella."

"Yeah, ok, have fun. Oh and Edward we picked up your car Jasper and I will be going to get you when you get back and have fun with Bella." she giggled.

"Bye Alice" I said, and the line went dead not giving me a chance to ask what she meant by saying 'Have fun with Bella'

I couldn't stop thinking about what Alice had said I felt anxious to find out what it was, it made me excited to think that maybe something happened between Bella and I, to try and calm myself I went to look for Bella.

I went downstairs and Bella was nowhere to be found, but then I noticed the small door in the living room that led out to the lake was open, Bella was lying down by the lake looking up at the sky and I noticed it was dark now.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Huh? Oh yes very, I've never seen the sky like this, filled with so many stars" she sat up "In forks it was really hard since it's always cloudy and phoenix, there were just too many lights in the city."

"Did you like leaving in phoenix?"

"Hmmm, I guess so it was a really nice place. There was my mother, the sun and less rain from the little I can remember…"

"I'm sorry"

She turned to look at me, "For what?"

"Because if I wouldn't have bit you, you could be with your dad right now, and you would be able to go back and visit your mother whenever you wanted to, spend time in the sun."

She let out a soft laugh while shaking her head.

"I'm not, yes I miss them but what can I do what's done is done, and plus so far I have actually enjoyed the time I have spent with you and if it wasn't for that I wouldn't be here, somewhere in France, staring at this amazing star filled sky…I think a thank you fits better..."

This made me happy; it reassured me that she didn't loathe me for what I had done even though she had told me before she wasn't mad.

"Though I do wish that I would get to see them even if it's from far away, it wouldn't really be right to just show up when they think I'm dead…"

"Yeah that's true, if it were me I would probably freak out" I said with a small laugh and she joined.

"Don't worry though I'll take you to see them when we get back" I assured her letting silence fill the air.

"So what do you usually do to entertain yourself? I mean not sleeping gives you more time to do things and it probably gets boring not doing anything…" she asked breaking the silence.

She was right not having anything to do did get boring, it was hard to find something exciting to do, usually I would just go hunting with Alice or stay at home listening to music or I went to my meadow, played baseball with the family and other things, but ever since she came into my life the nights had changed.

The first couple of nights while she was turned I had spent them in the room with her and I didn't care I liked being there, next to her, but I couldn't tell her that I would probably sound like a freak.

"Well I would usually just go out and hunt with Alice; I've always been closer to her than any of my other siblings, stay at home listen to music or when the weather is right we go out and play baseball" I answered leaving out the meadow.

"For someone who has a lot of time to have fun, you are sort of boring, well except for the baseball part that sounds sort of fun I would like to play but I suck at sports" she laughed.

"Oh so now you think I'm boring after you said you actually like spending time with me?"

"Yeah, I do…why do you have a problem?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't…"

"So what are you going to do about it if you do?"

I went to my sitting position to crouching and gave her an evil smile.

"You wouldn't dare" she said getting up quickly and taking a few steps back, probably guessing my plan that I would 'attack' her.

"Are you sure?"

"No not really, but if you do dare I guess you're going to have to catch me first" she said running into the woods nearby laughing, as I went after her.

I ran as fast as my legs would go but even though she was a newborn I was able to catch her.

I had my arms wrapped around her waist before she had the chance to dodge me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Bella laughed "Away from you so I don't get killed for calling you boring."

"Well then this should teach you not to make fun of me" I said tightening my arms around her.

"Oh yeah, I'm so scared" she said not bothering to pull away.

"What do you want to now? I can finish showing you the house if you want" I told her not knowing what else we could do, when I was around her I felt that nothing else mattered, I forgot everything else so I just went with whatever came to my mind first.

"Can we do something else? It's not necessary for you to show me the whole house."

"What do you want to then?"

"I don't know watch a movie or do something exciting…"

"Ok, then let's go back to the house and I'll try not to be boring" I said letting go of her waist.

"Come on let's go then" she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the house.

**.::Bella::.**

Every time I touched Edward, it was like I could feel some weird vibe from him, but the best part about it was that it felt so good. As we made our way back to the house Edward practically kept dragging me because I kept stopping on purpose just to annoy him.

I just ended up annoying myself though, because it didn't seem to bother him at all so I decided to keep up my pace with him.

We reached the house too soon, I didn't want to let go of his hand, I loved the way his skin felt against mine.

"You still want to watch that movie?"

I noticed my clothes where dirty from running around and I felt like taking a shower, I didn't know if vampires needed showers but that didn't matter.

"Hmmm I was actually wondering if could take a shower first?"

"Yeah sure" He nodded and walked upstairs leading me to a door next to Alice's room.

"Towels and whatever else you need" he said pointing at a towel rack and then to a counter in the huge bathroom, I should be expecting everything to be extremely big I mean just the house was humongous, but I just couldn't get used to it.

"Thanks" I told him as he walked out.

"No problem." he gave me a small smile.

I closed the door after him and then stripped out of my clothes and walked inside the shower turning on the water.

It felt so good to shower, but I could feel the warm water on my cold skin start turning cold as well, so I rinsed the shampoo then the soap from my body and turned off the water.

I stepped out of the glass shower grabbing two towels one for my hair and one for my body. I wrapped the towel around my body and ran the other one through my hair to dry it a little, then found a brush and ran it through my hair just to get some of the knots out.

The mirror was fogged up so I ran my hand through it to see myself since I hadn't had the chance to do so, I looked different, paler than before my eyes were now burgundy I definitely had to go hunting soon, no idea how I was able to keep so much control with my thirst as a newborn. From what Edward had mentioned I could easily loose control and attack someone.

When I was done I noticed that I had forgotten to bring a change of clothes with me to the restroom.

"Just perfect" I muttered.

'I guess I'm going to have to go out there in a towel' I thought tightening the towel around my body.

Gathering my dirty clothes I opened the door to the restroom and walked out.

Just when I thought I couldn't get any unluckier Edward walked out of his room almost bumping into me.

"Bella" he breathed when he saw me standing in front of him. I just stared back at him trying to figure out his expression and the emotions in his eyes.

After that I don't know how it happened, Edward was kissing me and instead of stopping I kissed back, it felt so right.

Focus Bella, I said to myself remembering that I was still only wearing a towel. It took a lot to stop myself but I knew I had to, that was the right thing to do.

"I umm think I'm going to go and change," I mumbled walking at vampire speed to the room leaving Edward standing in the hallway. I could feel Edward's gaze on me, but I preferred not to turn around knowing that if I looked at him it would do me no good that I would want to go back and kiss him again.

I let out a big breath leaning on the closed door. Was it possible for Edward to feel the same way I felt when I was around him? Did he feel the same way I felt when he was kissing me? I needed answers, but those could wait maybe during time I could figure them out on my own, perhaps even this week could be enough time to get them.

I ran to my suitcase and put on whatever I found first, I ended up wearing pair of jeans and a purple shirt which matched perfectly with my room sort of weird.

I sighed when I heard a knock on the door and began to feel nervous.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward, come in." and he did but then abruptly stopped.

"What's wrong Edwar-" I noticed what he was staring at; he was staring at the towel I had been wearing earlier and forgot to pick up from the floor.

"Oh...sorry." and stumbled to pick it up I leaned down to grab it.

When I turned around our eyes locked for a moment until I broke away. "What was it that you wanted?" I asked walking out to the balcony the room feeling the need of fresh air. I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head as he followed and stopped by the doors.

"Bella, I just wanted to apologize for… for the kiss I shouldn't have done that, especially without your permission..."

"Edward, don't worry about that." I reassured him not turning around.

"Bella look at me and tell me that you forgive me…please" He said coming over and lifting my chin up with his finger so I would look at him.

"I forgive you Edward, I'm serious don't worry about it" I said looking straight into his eyes.

We kept staring at each other and I observed he was now leaning on the rail I didn't even notice him move, but I had noticed his eyes were darker now.

The light coming from the sky changed, the sun was out, and Edward's was scintillating. He looked amazing in the sun, feeling the urge to touch his skin so I moved closer to stand in front of him and reached out and placed my hand on his cheek noticing that mine was also sparkling. He closed his eyes.

"Our skin does that out in the sun that's why is not really a good idea to go out, it would make real obvious that we aren't human" he said opening his eyes and grabbing my hand in his and began to play with my fingers as the sun bounced of my skin.

"I think it's better than turning into ash" I joked.

"It is" he smiled at me and I smiled back.

"The heat feels so good too," he gave me an agreeing nod.

"Do you want to go out? I don't know do something fun instead of being here at home?"

"No I'm fine here at home, plus I don't want to risk loosing control and attacking someone. We know what happened after you did…you got stuck with boring little me" I smiled.

"Yeah you're right. There are two problems though, one you're not boring at all I actually enjoy your company and two I'm glad I did what I did or else you wouldn't be here with me." he said still playing with my fingers.

"Want to watch the movie then?"

"That sounds about right"

He stopped playing with my fingers and grabbed my hand lacing his fingers with mine pulling me to his room.

"Choose any movie you want" he said motioning to the wall covered with more than enough movies. It was sort of like the room back in forks only instead of CDs it was movies.

'So that's probably Edward's room' I thought remembering the cd covered wall.

"What do you want to watch" I asked not really wanting to choose something that only I would like.

"Doesn't matter I've seen each movie more than once and I like most of them so it won't bother me if I have to watch them again" he said looking back at the TV to turn it on.

"No, I'd rather you choose I'm pretty sure you have a better taste in movies than I do" I told him taking a sit on his leather couch.

"Alright, so you're okay with anything?" he said walking towards the shelves with the movies.

"Yeah, anything is fine."

He apparently just chose whatever he saw first because it didn't take him long to put the movie on and then sit down on the opposite side of the couch.

I did though make one mistake when I said anything was fine, I had forgotten I wasn't the type to watch scary movies and that is exactly what he had chosen, a horror movie.

This was going to be a long movie.

* * *

**Sort of like this chapter sort of don't...hope you guys like it though.**

**:]**


	8. Chapter 8

**.::Bella::.**

The movie wasn't even halfway through and I was already curled up next to Edward with his arm around my waist. Every time I got scared I would bury my face in his chest.

"Do you want me to change the movie?" he whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"No that's fine you're watching it and I said I would watch whatever you wanted to watch"

"Bella, we really don't have to w-"

"Its fine Edward, I may be freaking out but it won't kill me to finish watching it" I cut him off afraid that if he changed the movie I wouldn't have an excuse to be so close to him.

I sat up straight causing Edward to take his arm off, but not wanting to make it seem like if was desperate to have his arm around me I just sat next to him trying to concentrate on the movie and ignore the fact that I felt Edward's gaze burning into the side of my face.

My concentration had worked I barely even remembered Edward was next to me, the only thing that reminded me was when the little girl came out of nowhere and I screamed which caused him to chuckle.

I turned, playfully narrowing my eyes at him, "So you find this movie funny?"

"Nope, I don't find it funny"

"Then why are you laughing?"

"No reason at all," he said the corner of his lips twitching.

"Uh huh, you really expect me to believe that?" I said my face moving closer to his. As I stared straight into his darkened eyes, I noticed the dark circles under his eyes, my fingers quickly going to his face to trace the black shadows that he had.

"You need to hunt" I stated changing the subject completely before he even answered my question.

"We both do" he took my hand in his and began playing with my fingers again "What do you say to hunting right after the movie is finished" he smiled, his features perfect even in the dark.

"That's fine" I agreed noticing that now the credits had already started, wow time with Edward went by so fast, I didn't even notice we had been talking for that long at least it didn't seem like it.

"I guess we should go hunt right now, before you attack someone." He said noticing the credits as well. I looked at him with a playful annoyed expression. He looked away with the corners of his mouth twitching.

I got up and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, we better hurry before they're all gone." I said winking right after. "Oh no you don't Bella; save some for me too."

I laughed and began making my way to the door as he turned off the television and DVD and then running towards the door lacing his fingers with mine again as we made our way out.

The sky was beautiful, it was twilight, the sky was a royal blue, where I saw a couple of stars, then turned to a lighter blue yet dark and then to a red orange. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

**..............**

We had been out hunting for quite a while but I had barely gotten anything to drink, I was in awe at how amazing Edward looked as he hunt sometimes I had to even remind myself that it wasn't polite to stare and others Edward would just grin at me when he caught me staring and I would quickly look away.

"Bella you need to feed,"

"I know but I like watching you hunt, you're like a lion going after its prey, its cute to watch" I told him smiling.

"That's interesting, my family also thinks the same…well not the cute part, you're the first one to tell me that" he grinned, "Now come on my turn to watch" he helped me down the tree I had been watching him from.

"Oh fine, but you better have left something good for me" I told him running towards the first scent I caught.

It was a fox, I pounced and caught it breaking its neck because I didn't like to see the pain that went through the animal's eyes as I drained it, it was more like I wasn't used to killing yet but hopefully I would get used to it soon.

Once I was done with my hunting I ran my hand over my mouth checking that I didn't have any blood and then I turned to look for Edward who had been sitting on a huge rock watching me hunt, he was gone.

"Boo" he said appearing behind me, taking me by surprise.

"Boo back" I told him turning around with a smile.

"Are we done?"

"Yes, though I still feel sort of weird"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it sometime and if killing an animal feels bad believe me having a human on your conscience is worst." Grabbing my face and running his thumb through my cheek. He chuckled and said "You had a speck of blood there love."

I knew that if I was still human I would have flushed red with color, he had just called me _love_, but instead I inhaled his beautiful scent and said a simple "Thank you." And gave him a smile

If only this moment could have lasted longer.

"Shall we continue then; you still look hungry." He said. "No, I'm fine really, why don't we go home?"

He looked at me and I could tell he was worried. "Don't worry about me Edward; I'm fine I promise."

In a flash he lifted me up from off the ground and ran us to the house. My weight didn't seem to bother him at all.

"I can walk on my own you know" I told him once we had stopped running, we were in front of the house, the beautiful colours the sky had held before had been replaced by a cloudy sky. I knew it would start raining soon, hopefully there was not lightning or thunder.

"I know but I love having you in my arms" he got a look as if he regretted saying what he had just said, maybe because of what I would think. I gave him a smile reassuring him I didn't mind what he had said; I actually liked being in his arms too.

Instead of putting me down after I had told him I could walk on my own he ran upstairs and placed me on my bed.

"I'm going to take a shower and you can tell me what you want to do afterwards" he said walking out with a smile.

"I'll wait for you to get out I want to take one as well"

"Oh no go ahead and take one, I'll be using the other one" he went into his room.

I went back to get my towel, a change of clothes and walked in the bathroom ready to shower.

My shower was quick I brushed my wet hair put on my clothes; I had decided to wear pajamas since it was night.

When I walked out of the shower I noticed the rain had already started falling and I could tell there was lightning, well at least there was no thunder right?

As I reached my room there was lightning and it lit up the room, after there was loud thunder and the lights in the hallway all went off.

At least I was able to see in the dark and I wasn't clumsy anymore. I put down my clothes and walked out of my room to go to Edward's, knowing that being with him would make me feel less scared.

I forgot about knocking, I guess it was a habit I had learned since my mother never knocked when she came in my room, and when I opened the door I saw an almost naked Edward only wearing a towel around his waist.

I ogled him, even in the dark he was flawless, and his pale body was perfect which was probably what was keeping me from looking away. I wanted to go in and touch him, kiss him, but that would probably scare him. He probably still hadn't noticed I was staring at him like an idiot because he turned around about to take off his towel when he noticed me just staring at him.

"SORRY!" I said quickly closing the door and walking towards my room. To make it even worst Edward was out of his room and grabbed me by the elbow causing me to spin crash into his chest, I noticed he was still only wearing a towel; I closed my eyes trying to ignore it.

"Bella what's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked with a concerned tone

"No- nothing, I'm fine, just the lights that went out and umm I sort of hate the dark, so I went to look for you so I wouldn't be scared since there's no lights, and there's lightning, and well I forgot to knock…sorry" I admitted not opening my eyes.

"Oh, okay, let me get dressed and then we can see what we can do without electricity"

I nodded; still keeping my eyes closed knowing that I would have the urge to touch him and kiss him if I opened my eyes and saw the condition he was in.

I stood outside in his room for at least one minute, while he changed inside his closet, and then he was back in front of me fully dressed in pajamas as well. I had to smile at that, which earned me a smile in return.

"Hmmm…I don't really know what we can do right now without electricity and I hate the rain I really don't want to go out" I pursed my lips and looked out the window.

"We could talk…if you want…?"

"Sounds good, I don't really trust myself to be around humans yet, so I rather stay home than go out…" I sighed knowing that being inside for the rest of the week could get boring for Edward, but I had to be careful I didn't want to kill anyone. "What can we talk about though, I have practically told you everything that I remember about myself and my family, and I'm pretty sure you have told me everything about yourself as well" I said frustrated that I couldn't think of anything to do.

"I'm blank" he said going to sit down on his couch.

"Tell me about it…" I muttered.

We were there staring at each other for a couple of minutes trying to think of something we could do when I saw flash of light outside the window and the loud thunder causing me to jump on Edward.

"Bella are you alright"

"Yeah I'm fine, like I said before I don't like lightning" I said trying to get up but Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Stay" he whispered

I couldn't help but do as I was told. I put head against Edward's chest.

"Why don't you like lightning?" he asked somewhat amused.

"I don't know I just feel scared I guess…" I told him grabbing one of his arms and pulling it so that his hand was now in mine, and I began to play with his fingers.

"How come you're closer to Alice than your other siblings?"I asked after a couple of minutes.

"Hmmm, I guess it would have to be because I can always express myself better with her than the others. With Rosalie is always hard because she's worried about her appearance, Emmett he just makes everything into a joke, and Jasper well he's always really quiet…Alice she's just optimistic about everything." I nodded.

We sat there quietly just listening to the rain fall, and as I sat cuddled against his chest, he began to hum something, sounded like a lullaby.

"Edward, what are you humming?"

"Just something I wrote a while ago."

"It sounds beautiful, wait you wrote that?"

"Yes, I play the piano and I got inspired to write this little piece by someone…" he trailed off. He picked up a lock of my hair and began playing with it as he continued humming.

"I'm sure the person you wrote it for must be flattered that you wrote it for them"

"I don't really know how she feels, I just know she likes it" he said. I felt something weird in my stomach when he 'she' but I just ignored it.

"How do you want her to feel?"

"That she likes it, I wish she would return the feelings I have for her, I mean we've kissed before but that doesn't mean that she feels anything or the same thing I feel for her. I have actually hoped that kissing her would make her see that I love her, I wonder if she feels the same electric shock I feel when I touch her"

"You really love her don't you?" I knew what the feeling was now. I was jealous of that girl.

"I really do" he said readjusting our bodies so that his back was on the armrest and his legs were stretched out and I was between them.

"She's pretty crazy not to return your feelings, I barely met you a couple of days ago and I feel like I've known you all my life, you're a pretty amazing person."

"Bella, do you really not know who I wrote it for? Or are you just playing along with me?" I turned to look at him confused; I didn't understand what he was saying. Why would I know the person he wrote it for if the only people I had seen since I was turned was him and his family and most of my time I have been with him. So I just answered with the truth.

"No, I don't know who you're talking about actually"

He chuckled "and I expected for her to feel the same way I do and she doesn't even know that I'm talking about her, that it's her that I'm in love with."

What? He was talking about me? Edward actually felt that electricity when our skin would touch, he wrote a lullaby for me? Did he seriously think I didn't return my feelings because I didn't like him? All those questions were running through my head.

"Are you talking about m- me?" I stuttered.

"Yes silly Bella, I'm in love with you, I wrote the lullaby for you during the time you were transforming." He told me.

This brought a smile to my lips and without stopping to think I turned around and brought my arms up, locking them around his neck and kissed him. At first he was shocked, but after a couple of seconds he began to kiss back placing his hands on my hips bringing me closer to him.

His warm soft lips moving to the rhythm of mine was exhilarating. I pulled away breathing hard, as if we needed oxygen, and he brought his hands to my face and pressed his forehead against mine looking into my eyes.

His lips came crashing on mine once more, and I inhaled the delectable scent coming from him, it was irresistible.

**.::Edward::.**

Bella was the best thing that had ever happened to me I was sure of that. I was sort of scared of what she would say when I told her I loved her, but if I didn't tell her now I would probably never have the chance when I got home, I had to take advantage of the time we had alone. To my surprise she had no idea that it was her we were talking about though.

She always did the unexpected, like when she started kissing me and I was thinking she wouldn't feel the same way I did.

Her lips were soft like velvet, I didn't want to stop kissing her but I knew I had to; it took a lot of my strength to pull away.

"I love you" I told her as I pulled away.

She bit her lip as if not knowing what to say, I decided to give her time, just because she had kissed me didn't mean she was entirely sure whether she loved me or not but I she did return some of the feelings I had for her.

"It's fine Bella you don't have to say it, I don't want you to feel pressured."

"It isn't that, is just I have feelings for but I don't know exactly how love should feel, I don't know if what I feel for you is what love is"

"I understand, you'll figure it out in time but please tell me" I kissed her cheek.

"I will" she smiled at me.

The rain hadn't stopped it just seemed to get louder and louder, but at least there wasn't lightning anymore, but I was glad there had been before because if it wasn't for that she wouldn't have figured out how I felt about her. She turned around to sit between my legs again, instead of kneeling, with a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked as she leaned back on my chest.

"Nothing…just thinking" she said as I kissed the top of her head.

We were quiet again, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was as if just being there together was enough that we didn't need to talk.

"How long?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" I said lifting his chin from her head not understanding what she meant.

"How long have you felt like this?"

"Oh, since that day in biology, well no, it was afterwards when I was taking you home I saw this vision in Alice's head and it made me understand why I hadn't killed you, why I had stopped just before I drained you, and ever since my feelings began changing they began to grow. Just in that time you were just there in my room they grew a lot and I didn't understand how it was possible to fall for someone so fast if you had only known them for a couple of hours."

"For some reason I sort of felt the same, I have never been the type to believe in love at first sight or anything, but then every time I accidentally touched your skin or you were around I would feel something inside me but I didn't know what it was. I actually kept on telling myself to stop thinking about you that you probably didn't even feel anything for me, you just saw me as a sister…" she admitted and I chuckled.

"If only you had known what Alice had seen maybe you would have changed your mind like I did."

"What did Alice see?" she asked in a curious tone.

I hesitated a little not knowing how she would take it. "Do you really want to know?" she nodded.

"She saw us getting married, I found it hard to believe the first couple of seconds, I actually thought Esme and Carlisle had made us get married because I had changed you, but then again they would never do that and I saw how happy you actually looked to be marrying me and how excited I looked to have you as my wife. I was actually afraid that you would leave as soon as your transformation was done that I actually kept checking Alice's visions to see if she saw anything change, but it was still the same thing us getting married…" I trailed of waiting for her response.

"Wait vampires get married?" were the only words that came out her mouth causing me to laugh.

"Yea, Emmett and Rosalie have gotten married so many times that I've lost count"

"Is that marriage the same as it is for humans or are vampire weddings different?"

"Yes, I suppose it is much the same," I said.

"Why me though? And not someone else from the class," she asked changing the subject.

"Your scent, it was so strong and mouthwatering I had never had anyone near that made the venom pool in my mouth the way your scent did, then you came to sit next to me and when you flipped your hair I just lost all my control."

"And that's why you left me for last?"

"Yes."

**.::Bella::.**

Now that he had told me what Alice had seen, I wanted her vision to come true I wanted to be with Edward. This made me realize that it all meant that what I felt for him was love too.

I was in love with Edward Cullen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello every one :] thanks for waiting patiently for chapter 9. Sorry it took forever, but as we said before we were a little busy.**

**

* * *

**

**Edward**

The rest of the night we spent sitting on the couch conversating while the rain beat rhythmly on the roof. The rain never calmed, but the talking with Bella helped keep her mind off the thunder that echoed throughout the night. I found it quite adorable that she was afraid of thunder. It actually gave me a reason to hold her close to me. Every now and then I would kiss the top of her head, and while I did I would smell her delightful scent.

"Have you ever gone back to Chicago after you changed?" she asked. We had been talking about my life before I was a vampire, and I had told her about the little things I could remember.

"No, I haven't, but I have thought about it…" I rested my chin on the top of her head.

"I think you should" she said turning around to kiss me on the cheek. She quickly noticed her action and turned away to look away.

We sat, staring into the darkness not talking until the ring on my phone broke the silence, disturbing my thoughts.

"Are you going to get that?" Bella asked, after it rang for the fourth time.

"No just let it ring, I'm sure it's Alice bothering to know what we're up to now."

The phone stopped ringing after a couple of minutes. Before I even got the chance to think that they would be leaving a voice mail it began to ring again, knowing that the only person who would call until I would answer was Alice. I decided to get up and get my phone, or else she would find a way to torture me once we got back. It was amazing how someone so small could be so incredibly annoying even being as far away as we were.

"Hello, Alice" I greeted my sister. With as much annoyance in my voice as I could muster.

"Edward, we have a problem" she said sounding a little worried.

"What's wrong Alice?" I said a little frightened.

"It's the quileutes; the wolves Edward! They're back which means they know that we bit someone or else they wouldn't be back. Apparently Jacob Black is the Alpha for this pack." She said in disgust.

"Yes, the treaty was broken, how could I forget about that?!" I felt so dumb. How could I forget that the treaty was broken? We've tried centuries not to harm anyone, and now look what I did.

"Edward don't even start, it wasn't your fault and you know that it turned out for the best th- "

"Alice! Don't you see? It's because of me that it was broken!"

"Would you just calm down?! Look I know that because of this you're going to go back to blaming yourself, but just think about what it brought to your life, things change Edward even if the treaty was broken I'm pretty sure it was worth it or else Bella wouldn't part of your life, our lives, right now. Also freaking out won't make things better, now just make arrangements to come back as fast as you can, we're taking your car back to the airport because Carlisle needs us here at home right now so hurry and come home alright?"

"Alright Alice, I'll do that today, and do you know how things will turn out with the wolves?"

"No, I can't see them, every time I try to see what will happen everything goes black…" she sighed.

"Ok, we'll try to get there as soon as possible." I said hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked noticing the mood change in the room.

"There's trouble back in forks, we have to go back."

"I noticed that, but what was that treaty you were talking about?" she asked with a curious tone in her voice.

"Not now, I'll tell you later, right now I have to change our flights so we can leave as soon as possible."

"Later." She nodded as if making a mental note to remember to ask as I dialed.

I was scared. I didn't want them to take Bella from me. She was my life. She was what I lived for.

.

**Bella**

This treaty thing had Edward really worried, I just hoped it wasn't anything bad. I hated seeing him stressed.

"Do you want me to start packing?" I asked as he paced around the room talking to someone on the phone.

He nodded, and I went to my room in a flash and began throwing everything in my suitcase, except for a change of clothes since I was still in my pajamas. I finished packing fairly quick and then I changed into my normal clothes and tossed my pajamas into my suitcase and closed it. I hadn't noticed the light came back on. I was too busy thinking about what was the situation with the treaty that had us packing at such early notice.

I went back to Edward's room and could see he was still fighting with someone, I hadn't noticed he was speaking in French, and he spoke it entirely to well. This reminded me of how the only language that I had ever tried learning was Spanish, and I had given up on the third week of having the class.

Edward hung up and asked, "Ready?"

"Yes, but aren't you going to pack your things?"

"No, I think I have enough clothes back home, this can stay here." He grabbed my hand and walked out of his room and then grabbed my suitcase which I had left outside of Edward's room.

--

We had been driving for a while now and even with Edward's speed we still had a lot of time until we reached the airport, so I decided to bring up the treaty he was talking about earlier.

"Is it later now?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he gave me a confused look.

"You said, you would tell me about the treaty later…"

"Oh, that, yes sorry I was thinking" he reached over to grab my hand and then brought it up to his lips and kissed it. It made me smile. I loved when he did that.

"Well years ago Carlisle made a treaty with the quileutes, which are a group of native Americans who live up in the reservation in la push, there are stories that say that they descend from wolves. As most people know, werewolves and vampires are enemies…" I waited for him to continue.

"The quileutes have many stories involving creatures known as the cold ones, which are vampires, so the quileutes being descendants of wolves they are known to actually be able to change into werewolves themselves to protect their people since a werewolf is the only thing that is strong enough to kill a vampire, apart from other vampires.

"When we moved to forks, we knew nothing about werewolves living in the reservation, so we never cared on where we hunted, until one day we were hunting and they found us hunting on animals. Carlisle explained to them that we weren't like the other vampires, that we only hunted on animals and not humans, but to make sure we didn't hunt on anything but humans Ephraim Black, one of the leaders at that time, and Carlisle made the treaty that we were to stay away from the reservation at all times and in return they wouldn't come to were we had settled either and that we weren't to hunt on _any _humans. If we bit someone the treaty would be broken and they would have to interfere."

"There haven't been any wolves in a long time, but apparently their back, a new pack forming."

I gasped, "That means that when you bit me the treaty was broken."

"Yes." he said nodding at the same time.

"What will happen now?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I don't know, that's the problem Alice can't see werewolves, it's as if everything disappears when they're around."

"Do they know it was me you bit?"

"No, they suspect someone was bitten or else they wouldn't be coming back. Ephraim Black's legacy still runs though, apparently his grandchild is the alpha for this pack."

"They have been alive for so long?"

"Yes, I believe werewolves have existed ever since vampires started to."

"So what's going to happen now? Are they going to kill me?"

"No, I'm not going to let them. I love you too much Bella, you have no idea how long I have been waiting for you, even without knowing you would come into my life."

That stopped me and got me thinking again. Edward was willing to give up his life just to save mine, how could I ever live with that? I hadn't noticed how much I loved him, and he was willing to give his life up for me!

"No" I said as flatly as I could

"I will not let you sacrifice your life for me; I…lo…love you too much. Whatever happens, we'll face it together."

His knuckles turned white while clutching the steering wheel.

"Bella, would you ju-" "NO! Edward, I said no, okay, we will face things together, end of discussion."

He stopped talking while I looked out the window at the blurred sight passing me by. I didn't know what to think. Should I let him sacrifice his life for me, definitely no, or should we face this together. I still didn't know what exactly would be happening; would they try to kill us all?

"Edward, Alice said that the quileutes wouldn't be there in a while, just until most of them got a hold of themselves and were able to fully transform, so I was thinking since we have a little time, you could tell everything I need to know what you think might happen now that they know."

"I will, but for this we'll need Carlisle he knows more about it than I do." He said as we reached the airport.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I know you haven't fed in a while and it's hard for you to control yourself even without breathing but are you going to be fine? We don't have enough time to go hunting we need to leave now."

"I think I will just make sure to keep an eye on I don't want to attack anyone" I told him with a smile that didn't reach my eyes.

.

**Edward**

I nodded and grabbed her hand. I was going to have to make sure she didn't attack anyone. She was right about that.

We checked in and the woman at the desk took Bella's suitcase. We were four hours early so I thought it would be a good idea to hunt just as a precaution.

"Bella, since we're early, I was thinking we might go hunting just to be safe. I don't want you attacking the fragile humans on the plane now." I said, giving her a wink.

"Sure Edward, let's just make sure we're back in time to catch our flight"

I grabbed her hand, I had seen woods on our way to the airport and with our speed I knew we could make it there, have enough time to hunt and then come back and still be on time for our flight.

We reached the forest in no time and Bella's predatory instincts took over and she quickly went after a small fox. I did the same leaving Bella to hunt on her own but staying close enough to make sure nothing happened.

While I was hunting I began to have that feeling you get whenever you feel someone watching you, but as I looked around to see if I found someone or if I could hear their mind there was nothing just the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind the birds. I decided to ignore it and go back to my prey.

I finished, finally feeling satisfied, but when I turned around right in front of me was something I wasn't expecting, I saw _her _someone I hadn't seen since we had moved from Alaska.

"Hello Edward,"

"Tanya" I said with a nod.

"What a surprise, what are you doing here?" she came closer.

"Just…having a little vacation with my…girlfriend" I didn't know what Bella and I really were we hadn't really discussed it, but they way things were going it probably was as if she were my girlfriend.

"Hmmm…little Edward got a girlfriend? Surprising, you were once in a house filled with many women and you never seemed to have that sort of affection for any of them, even for me that I had some for you."

We had lived with the Denali coven for quite a while, coven which Tanya was part of, but we moved away because it had become too big and people were starting to get suspicious, especially since none of us aged.

"Well, I guess I finally found the right person for me then."

"I guess it's about time you found someone. Tell me how's Carlisle and the rest of your family?"

"They're fine, now that you mention it I have to find Bella, we have to get back home."

"Bella, that's her name then. Hmmm, I'll let you go then, tell Carlisle we might come visit sometime and maybe I get to meet this girl, Bella, when I do come and visit." She turned her head as if to look at something standing behind me.

"Edward?" I heard Bella say.

She walked towards me and stopped as soon as she was next to me. "Bella, this is Tanya. Tanya, Bella."

"Nice to meet you" Tanya said stretching her hand out towards Bella.

"You too?" Bella said, making it sound like a question, and shook hands with her.

"Tanya, is a family friend, well no she's more than that she's like family to us especially Carlisle" I explained. "Her coven is also _vegetarian._"

"I see…err, I don't want to sound rude, but Edward don't you think it's time to be heading back?" Bella said, I noticed the tone she used had a hint of jealousy in it, it was cute seeing her like that but she was also right.

"She's right Tanya, we need to be getting back to the airport, and we're heading back home now."

"Alright then, I'll stop holding you to up. Tell Carlisle and the rest of the family I said hi and Bella nice to meet you" she said coming towards Bella and hugging her and then moved on to hug me.

"I will." I said before turning and heading back to the airport.

--

Once we were sitting on the plane waiting for it to take off I decided to talk to Bella about what happened earlier.

"So…" I started.

"So..." she mocked.

"Was someone jealous back there?" I grinned.

"No, what are you talking about?" she said looking out the window as the plane took off, but to make her look at me and also because I noticed the sun that had recently came out was about hit her skin, I closed the window's blinds.

She turned and just stared at me and I did the same.

"Fine I was alright? Is that what you wanted to know?" she replied looking anywhere but my eyes.

I grinned again and leaned down and pressed my lips to hers.

"You're cute when you're jealous you know."

"Now you're making fun of me?"

"No, I'm not making fun of you" I lifted the arm rest so she could move closer to me.

Bella moved closer to rest her head on my chest, I wrapped my arm around her and she closed her eyes as I kissed the top of her head.

Something I was sure of is that I didn't know what to expect when we got home.

* * *

**This chapter was definitely not fun to write at all Asia and I were both completely blank and then I got sick which made worst, but hey at least being home with a fever gave me a chance to think on what I would write :] Again sorry that it took us so long to write D:**

**Also we know the part that talks about the Quileutes may be wrong, **_**really **_**wrong but hey we tried our best :) **

**Hope you guys like the chapter. Review and hope you enjoy reading this chapter more than we enjoyed writing it. **

**Thank you :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella**

The plane ride was long, but I hardly felt it, I was too distracted thinking about what had happened back in the woods when we went hunting before catching our flight.

No matter how hard I tried to figure out what happened I just couldn't come up with a reason why it happened.

I remembered just going after a deer, and getting mad because every time I tried catching it would find a way to dodge me...and then without me doing anything the deer and I were both trapped inside a ring of fire.

Then just like it had appeared it had gone away, but I noticed it was right after I calmed down. By this point I had forgotten about my prey I decided to go look for Edward instead not giving the incident too much thought.

But now the more I thought about it now I couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe it was me that caused that too happen. Maybe my special ability was to create fire and my angered was the one that triggered it...

"Bella?" Edward said loud enough for only me to hear.

"Yes?"

"We're here" he said grabbing my hand.

We walked off the airplane together, just like before we managed to receive a couple of looks our way.

"You seemed kind of distracted back in the plane...are you alright?"

"Yea, just thinking."

"Oh...come on let's hurry up and get home"

"Let's go." I said taking his hand so we could go get my suitcase.

Once we had my things we made our way to the parking lot to get the volvo.

As soon as we were in the car we were on our way back to the house.

- - - -

The car ride was fast and quiet, we reached the house in no less than thirty minutes.

"So what exactly are we going to about the werewolves?" I asked Edward as he helped me out of the car.

"I don't know, we're just going to have to wait and see what Carlisle wants to do. I know he won't fight he doesn't like solving problems that way."

I nodded and we made our way inside the house.

- - - -

We all gathered in the dining room table, which I knew was there just to fill in the empty room since none of use ate, at least not something you could sit down and eat.

"As most of you know I don't like solving things with violence, so I have decided to go up to the boundary line, which I know they're guarding, to ask if I can speak with Jacob and come up with another agreement like I did with his grandfather."

Everyone stayed quiet.

"I think that's the best thing to do, we just need to hope that he wants to talk" Esme said.

"What do the rest of you think?" Carlisle asked looking eat each of us.

"I agree with Carlisle, but if you're going to talk to him I want to come with, I think it's my responsibility since I was the one bitten & maybe they won't do anything if I get the chance to tell them I'm fine with what I am now." I spoke up.

"Bella has a point. Maybe you she should go." Emmett agreed with me.

"Edward, Rose, Alice, Jasper what do you think? Should we try and talk to them and bring Bella along?"

"I agree with Bella going, maybe it's the best way." said Alice.

"I believe we all agree with going up there and talking to them and you bringing Bella along Carlisle" Rosalie said in a bitter tone.

"Not...not all of us" Edward disagreed.

"Edward, I can't think of a better way to solve this..." Carlisle said.

"...And I think it's for the best if I go as well." I added.

"I'm not disagreeing with talking to them, but I don't want Bella going. What if she goes and they want to kill her because she's a newborn and she cannot control herself?!"

"I'll be fine...we just have to tell them you are all teaching me how to control my thirst just like you can control yours."

"Uhm...Bella if you haven't noticed we can't all control our thirst" Emmett joked.

"Be quiet Emmett, you really aren't helping" she scolded him.

"If Bella wants to go I believe it is her choice, which means we'll bring her along." Carlisle announced.

Edward got up from the table angrily and went up to his room leaving everyone staring after him. I thought somebody was going to go up and talk to him, but to my surprise no one did anything.

"It's settled then? Bella will be coming with us." Carlisle said and everyone got up and went to do their own thing.

I sat there for a couple of minutes debating on whether or not I should go up and talk to Edward until I finally decided to go and talk to him.

- - - -

**Edward**

Why couldn't they see that this was dangerous for her? If they did come up with an agreement on letting us stay even after we bit and turned someone, if they thought it wasn't safe for her to stay they could kill her if they wanted to.

I heard a small knock on the door followed by Bella's voice.

"Edward?"

I got up and opened the door.

"Hey.." she said placing her hand on my cheek.

I pulled her inside the room and shut the door, not that it would give us much privacy since everyone in the house had vampire hearing.

"Look I know you don't want me to go because you thi-"

"It's alright, if you want to do it then it's fine, it's your decision not mine but I need you to know that if they try something against you I will protect you no matter what." I leaned down and kissed her.

"Thank you."

* * *

**So we finally updated...  
yes it's a pretty short chapter...also kind of rushed, but its because we wanted to give you guys an update. We'll try to make the next one better.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella**

The days went by in a blur all I could think about was what would happen once we went up to the boundary line, I was really anxious as to what would happen and how the wolves would react, I was especially nervous about Jacob, I didn't want him lashing out at Edward because of what happened.

At nightfall on Saturday, we were all ready to go up to the boundary line. The house was unusually quiet, which I found quite weird, since we were all vampires and could hear very well. I felt horrible for Edward who had to endure everyone's thoughts, but at times he was able to ignore them and get to thinking.

Edward and I had been sitting on his couch talking, until it was time to go, so we could keep our minds from worrying over what could happen, but it never came to my senses. I was still worried. Edward, being able to read minds was able to hear Carlisle's thoughts when he was about to announce it was time to go.

We headed downstairs and on the second floor, Alice and Jasper were coming out of their room, since apparently Alice had had a vision and knew it was time to leave.

I noticed Edward give her a nod as we headed downstairs, a couple of seconds later I heard the door to Emmett's room open and different pairs of footsteps as they all came down the stairs as well.

"Let me guess, we're running" Rosalie stated, as she reached the bottom of the stairs, with a face that described exactly how annoyed she was because she was going to ruin her hair.

"Yes, now let's get going the faster we do this the better, and plus we don't want to keep them waiting too long." Carlisle said.

When we reached the boundary line, one of the wolves, which apparently was a man named Sam, approached us in his human form, all the while, making sure he didn't cross the line even though the treaty was broken. As the other boy that was with him stayed behind watching us carefully, which I knew to be Jacob. I could see the anger in his eyes his chest heaving.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"We would like to talk to Jacob." Carlisle answered him calmly.

The boy narrowed his head and turned to look at Jacob, who had been watching us the entire time, particularly Edward.

Jacob stepped up, and faced Carlisle. "What do you care to discuss, the treaty has been broken, and nothing can be done now."

Carlisle simply nodded. "I know, that's why we're all here, I care to discuss the issues, and some of the mistakes we made" He said.

When he said that, I saw Edward look away. I gently kissed him on the cheek to insure him it was okay, and held his hand.

Jacob looked at Sam, whispered something, and said "Continue."

Edward and I didn't move, but Jasper and Emmett both went to stand behind Carlisle as he began to speak.

"We know we broke the treaty, but we want you to know it was not intentional, I think you know perfectly well that if it was up to us we would never attack anyone. We have lived here before and not once did we attack someone before."

"That doesn't matter; the treaty was broken when all of those humans were attacked in the school, worst of all they were murdered!" Jacob exclaimed.

I noticed Sam began looking around as Carlisle and Jacob talked, when suddenly his eyes landed on me and narrowed.

Quickly looking away he asked, "Since when are there eight of you?" Causing Jacob to turn and look at me in the eye.

"Bella. You turned her?!" Jacob asked, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Yes, she has been turned." Carlisle replied.

Edward, not moving simply added, "There wasn't anything that I could do to stop her from changing the venom was already inside her bloodstream by the time I noticed what I had done..."

"So you let her turn into a leech" Jake stated with a sour tone.

"Would you have rather I killed her?"

"It doesn't matter anymore does it, her parents already think she's dead and so does everyone else that cared for her all thanks to you"

No one was saying anything to stop Jacob and Edward from fighting; I knew it was time for me to step up. I hoped that me talking to him would help out and get us all out of this mess.

Knowing that Edward wouldn't know what I was planning to do I swiftly moved to where I was standing next to Carlisle, that's when I got nervous and noticed I had no idea what I was going to say.

"Bella, so what exactly are your thoughts on being a leech?" he said when he noticed I was standing right in front of him.

"Jacob" I gave him an acknowledging nod, "I really would rather not being called a leech, actually I would like for you not to call any of us that we can't help what we are."

I really had no idea where that had came from, usually I was the quiet one that would just let things go and tried not to get bothered by them, but from the beginning when he had started using that word I hadn't liked it.

"So you actually like being one of them?"

I nodded. Apparently he didn't expect for me to be okay with what I had be become, maybe they planned to use that as reason to do something against Carlisle and the rest. At least right now with my answer it looked like he was rethinking things.

Neither Jacob nor Sam said anything. At some point, I hadn't noticed since I was to busy with my thoughts, Sam had gone to the near by woods and changed into his wolf form and had came back to stand by Jake and the rest of the pack had come to but stayed farther back.

Edward had moved to my side, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie had moved up but stayed behind Emmett and Jasper.

By this point, I was really anxious and hoping things wouldn't get bad. I had already caused the Cullens enough trouble by tempting Edward.

I heard Jacob take a deep breath, which is what got my attention.

"I am sure that none of my ancestors would agree with the decision I have taken towards what happened with Bella, but I have decided that since she's not dead, she has no problem in being a le…one of you, and also I know that you will teach her how to continue your lifestyle on not feeding on humans, that I can simply let you leave."

Hearing those words made me really happy, but I was sure there was more to it than just letting us walk away. I felt Edward grab my hand.

"But…we can't take any more chances, whatever happened to Edward, that made him lose control I'm pretty sure can happen to any of you and it is not safe with you attending the school and working at the hospital.

"What I'm trying to say is that we would like for you to leave Forks, we don't want anyone being at risk of getting attacked if any of you loses control."

There was a long silence, so I looked over to my right to make sure Carlisle was still there.

"We understand, and if that's what you want to make sure that everyone is safe, then we'll leave Forks." Carlisle calmly answered and looked around to see everyone nodding in agreement.

"So I guess things are settled." Edward finally spoke up.

"Yes, they are." Jacob agreed.

"We'll be on our way then, we will be out of Forks as soon as possible. Thank you Jacob." Carlisle said thanking him.

With a simple nod Jacob turned around and started running towards the woods as he shifted into his wolf form, and the rest of the pack did the same leaving us standing there alone.

* * *

**YAY so we finally update, sorry it has taken us so long but it's summer already and we both have been out most of the time.  
Chapter is short again and probably sucks just like the last one but we tried our best to write this chapter and continue the story that you all like when you first started reading VB.**

**-Monica  
**


	12. AN

Hi Guys,

I checked my email this morning for the first time in a long time and I noticed many keep adding the story to their alerts and favorites list. I decided to log in today to notify you that I will no longer continue this story because I have lost all interest in Twilight. I am really sorry to disappoint all of you who have been expecting a new chapter.  
I hope all of you understand and I apologize once more for not finishing the story.


End file.
